Incentive
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura's been captured and taken to Sound to live with Sasuke because she's his incentve. Slight Crack and OOCness sorry, I tried not to. Rated T for language and some slightly lemonish situations. Forewarned alcohol abuse also. ON HIATUS
1. Reunion

Cherry Blossom in the Darkness

**REDONE!!**

**Incentive**

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

**XxX**

**Sakura's POV**

_Clink Clink_

'_Uhn… where am I?' _I thought to myself. My entire body hurt, and I could barely see. I tried to stand up, but found I was chained to a wall.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked at my surroundings. The walls were solid brick except for one, which was barred. I could barely see the flicker of a torch – most likely in a banister attached to wall – from around the corner.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember how I got there. I remember doing my rounds at the hospital, walking home, opening the door of my apartment; then nothing.

_Splash_

My head shot up at the sound of someone's foot stepping through a puddle of water. Each rhythmic footstep slowly got louder as they got closer. I could now see a light coming towards me also.

Preparing myself, I tried to summon my chakra, just in case I needed it, but found none. I had been completely sapped of strength.

The footsteps finally rounded the corner and came up to my cell. The flame of the torch blinded me, so I had to look away, and couldn't figure out who it was.

"Who's there?" I croaked my throat dry and sore.

I heard a chuckle that sounded familiar.

"Why, Sakura-chan? You don't remember me? That's sad." Sneered the voice.

I gasped with realization. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man.

"You bastard." I spat. "Where am I?"

"I thought that would be obvious. You're at the hidden Sound base."

"…why?"

"We'll leave that to Orochimaru-sama to explain." With that he opened the door with a grating sound, and entered.

Again, my eyes adjusted to the light, and I could finally see him as he approached me. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, five years ago at the chuunin exams. The same silver hair, glasses and sly face.

He came down to my level and smirking, lifted my chin so I looked him in the eyes. All I saw there was coldness. They scared me and sent shivers down my spine.

Scowling, I wrenched my head out of his grip, which earned me a slap. The sting brought tears to my eyes, but I tried to remain strong.

Though my eyes still glittered, I faced Kabuto and tried to stare him down, which didn't work out that well. He just laughed at my defiance and slapped me again.

"Pitiful girl." He taunted.

He undid my chains, and then rebound my arms behind my back with chakra strings. Forcing me to stand up, he led me out of the cell and down the dank halls.

After a short trip, we arrived at a set of large wooden doors. Inside, on a pedestal, sat the legendary sannin Orochimaru.

His long tongue slid out and licked his lips slowly as he smiled down at me.

"Welcome, my little Sakura-chan. It's good to see you again."

I death stared him as I remembered our last encounter, on the last 'Sasuke recon mission'.

"What do you want with me, you bastard?" I spat.

He tutted. "Now now, such beautiful girls like you shouldn't be talking like that."

"Answer the question."

"(Sigh) what impatience. I brought you here to be a present, and an incentive." He explained.

It took me a moment to process this. "Wait a second, you mean you're going to give me to someone, as a _present_?!"

Nodding, he said. "Yes, a present. Also an incentive to work harder. Dear Sasuke-kun hasn't been working as hard as he should be."

"Huh? What about Sasuke? …I'M A PRESENT FOR _HIM_?!"

He nodded again. "Currently he is on an assassination mission, but he'll be back by tonight."

I would've collapsed onto the ground, if I weren't being held up by Kabuto. That, and the fact I couldn't wait till Sasuke got back, so I could attack him and yell at him for leaving me.

"And what makes you think Sasuke would even want me? He'll probably just kill me himself."

Orochimaru wagged his finger at her. "On the contrary, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun seems to want you very much. Kabuto has walked in on Sasuke-kun, more than once, saying your name in his sleep."

"It was more like moaning, Orochimaru-sama." Added Kabuto, smirking.

She sat there, flabbergasted (lol). _'Sasuke, dreaming of me?'_

'**CHA!! POINT ONE FOR US!!' **Shouted her inner.

'_Argh, not you. Go away.'_

'**NEVARRRRRRR!!'**

'_YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!'_

'_What?'_

'…**you are so cruel.'**

'_So?'_

'**YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE SASUKE-KUN!!'**

All was silent. Orochimaru had been staring at my changing expressions as I fought with my inner, mildly amused, and Kabuto had been twitching, as if he wanted to slap me upside the head.

Noticing this, I glared. "Whaddaya want?"

They both jumped lightly and averted their eyes, and then realized they were the ass-kicking (so they think) evil guys and resumed smirking at me.

**(A/N: Sigh, bakas…)**

"In any case, Kabuto, take Sakura-chan to her master's quarters." Ordered the snake sannin.

Kabuto nodded, and pushed me in the direction of the door and down a few sparsely-lit hallways, until they reached a single door with a huge 'Stay out or be castrated' sign.

Not heeding the sign Kabuto pushed open the door. It opened to what seemed to be a small flat. It contained a small living area with an adjoining kitchen, a bedroom to the left, and a bathroom on the right. There were two other doors, but they were closed, so she couldn't see what was on the other side.

While I was examining where I was being forced to live, I didn't notice Kabuto release the chakra strings and snap something on my wrist until it was actually fully on. Lifting my arm, I looked at the snake bracelet attached there.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A chakra forcefield bracelet or CFB. You can't leave this room, unless that is removed, and also limits the amount of chakra you can have."

I gasped and began tugging at it, but it wouldn't come loose. I tried pushing my arm through the door, but it got stuck, the bracelet not going further than the frame of the door. Giving up, I grudgingly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Guess what, I don't care."

He gave me a few instructions, then left. Once he was gone, I tried again to get the bracelet off, this time with one of Sasuke's kunais, but to no avail. Again I gave up, throwing the kunai away, which embedded itself in the wall, and then decided to explore my new place.

The kitchen had hardly any food in it, and what _was_ there was mainly tomatoes. Deciding on an apple, I continued on to the next room, which was Sasuke's bedroom.

The king size bed with black covers looked extremely comfy, but I turned down falling asleep until I had searched the other rooms. I fingered his bookshelf, which contained a lot of books on forbidden jutsus and sword technique.

Getting bored, I exited his room, walked past the bathroom ('_that can come later'_)and continued to the first closed door. With flourish, she opened the door and peered in expectantly, but found a laundry.

'_Well, that was a bit less, amazing then I thought it would be.'_

'**Whaddaya expect? A laboratory?'**

'_Well, no. But, I don't know. I just expected something a bit more… extravagant.'_

'**Too bad.'**

Sighing, I continued to the next door, but found it locked.

'_Must be something special if it's locked. His front door wasn't even locked.'_

'**It might just be where he makes his pottery.'**

'_What the hell?'_

'**You never know.'**

'_Right_

Seeing as there was nothing else to explore, she returned to his room and pulled out a book on advanced jutsus, then hopped onto the bed. It proved to be as comfy as it looked.

Laying on her stomach with one of the fan emblazoned pillows to prop her arms up a little more, she opened the book.

Turns out there was a whole section of healing jutsus. She flicked through the book until she reached it, reading each name, she checked them all off in her mind.

'_I know that one, and that one, AND that one, I learned that one when I was thirteen…' _She thought.

Then she came across one she didn't know.

_Joushou hebun: natsuin jokyo no jutsu _(literally means _rising heaven: seal removal technique_)

_Overview: Can only be performed by elite medic shinobi. Removes seals with curses placed over them. May cause death or comatose states._

I pondered over this. _'Hmm… seals with curses… curse… seal… OMG!! SASUKE'S CURSE SEAL!'_

'**Took you a while.'**

'_Grr.'_

Before Inner Sakura could retort, I heard the front door open.

I quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf, then looked around the corner of the door.

There stood Sasuke. He had grown a good foot and a half since I had seen him last. (Now they're seventeen, just so you know)

His ebony hair was grown a little, and splayed out a bit more, so it wasn't as chicken butted, and his pale skin had gotten a tan.

He was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck (not a very big turtleneck though, just a little one) that exposed his toned arms, and white baggy shorts that stopped at the top of his calf.

He was looking, well, he was looking at me. His eyes showed a small amount of surprise for a moment, before turning angry.

In the space of an eye blinking, he had me pressed up against a wall, A kunai to my throat. How cliché.

His eyes burned red with fury as he glared down at me.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered threateningly.

Instead of backing down I just smirked. "Don't pin this on me, this is your fault."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm here for three reasons. One, you haven't been working hard enough, two, they thought you might like a present, and three, you keep on muttering my fucking name in your sleep. That's why I'm freaking here."

The other eyebrow lifted to join his already raised one. "Muttering your name…?"

"Yes. Kabuto has walked in a few times when you were sleeping and heard you saying it, so now I'm here."

Now Sasuke frowned. (What else is he gonna do with those frigging eyebrows? Though they are very pretty… HOW COME I DON'T HAVE EYEBROWS LIKE THAT?! anime cries) "He must've gotten it wrong. I was probably saying chakra, not Sakura."

I sighed. "Well, now that we have that figured out that you still hate my guts, and that I'm not here to molest you, can you stop molesting me?"

He glared at me for a moment then looked down at our positioning. His right hand was still holding the kunai millimeters from her throat, but his left was wrapped around her breast. (tsk tsk tsk. Naughty Sasu-chan.)

He wrenched his hand away and pushed off the wall then headed for the kitchen. Finally, I noticed the scent of blood in the air.

Frowning, I followed Sasuke, and finally noticed that his shirt was splattered with blood, and he appeared to have a few cuts.

My inner medic nin too over and soon I found myself poking Sasuke's wounds.

"What are you doing Sakura?" I grumbled angrily, pulling his arm out of my grip.

"You're cut up and there's blood all over you." I complained.

"They're just scratches, and this blood isn't mine."

3… 2… 1…

"Wait, you mean this is the blood from the people you _killed_?!"

He sighed. "Yes. Go away."

But I persisted. "Who were they?" I asked sadly.

"Some other assassin and his family."

"HIS FAMILY?! YOU KILLED HIS FAMILY TOO?!"

"Don't shout! Yes. I was ordered too."

I gaped at him. When he turned away to head back into the lounge room, I grabbed his arm, whipped him around, and slapped him. Hard.

I stood there, panting, a look of complete rage on my face. "How the fuck…" I began. "How could you kill an _innocent family _just because you were ordered to?"

"The guy was-

"I wouldn't care if the guy was the devil himself. That gives you no reason to kill his family too!"

Sasuke glared at me, then whipped around, threw his tomato in the bin and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door being him.

"FUCKING HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!!" I screamed after him. There was no reply but for the shower squeaking into life.

Huffing, I stormed back into the bedroom, grabbed my book and went back to reading.

'_Screw the asshole. I was going to remove his curse seal, one day, but now I ain't doing shit.' _I thought angrily.

'**You never know, he might've been attacked by the family and forced to kill them.'**

'_Aren't you usually the angry one?'_

'**Not when it comes to dear Sasuke-kun.'**

'_You always get pissed off with him when he ignores us.'_

'…**that's beside the point.'**

In five minutes, Sasuke was out of the shower, and standing in the doorway, in nothing but a towel.

I finally saw the extent of his injuries. It was mainly minor scratches, but there was one cut that was extremely deep, and seemed to have been made by a sword. I wanted to get up and help him, but at the same time, I was happy that he was suffering. I went back to my book.

"Get out." He growled.

I glared at him. "Why should I?"

"I have to get dressed baka."

"Don't call me baka, teme."

"Hn. Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"…get out already."

"Ugh, fine. Just because you're too embarrassed about your small penis."

With that, I walked past him, smirking as he twitched. I swear I could hear him muttering, "Must… not… kill… her…" under his breath.

I plopped down on the couch and continued to read my book. Apart from the seal removal jutsu, I have already learnt all the jutsus in there, so I continued to the genjutsu chapter. I became so engrossed in my book, I didn't notice him come up and sit down on the couch as well.

I only noticed him when I heard the grating of him sharpening his kunai with a whetstone. I jumped and let out a squeak, before settling down again, only to glare at him.

"Couldn't you do that in your room or something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I always sharpen them here."

"You are so annoying."

"Hn."

There was silence, except for the grating as he continued to sharpen his blades. I noticed after a while, that every time he brought back his arm to the start, he would wince lightly.

'_His side must be hurting him.'_

'**Let him suffer. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

'_What are you, bipolar? You were the one worrying about him earlier.'_

'**And you were the one hoping he was in pain.'**

'_Well he is.'_

There was silence again. After a while more of watching him wince out of the corner of my eye, I finally gave up and walked to the bathroom, returning with the first aid kit.

I set it down beside him, and stared at him. When he didn't look up, I coughed lightly. He still didn't look up. I coughed again. No reaction.

"For frigs sake. Sasuke-teme, look at me."

He looked up finally. "What?" He spat.

"Take off your shirt."

"…no."

"Yes."

"_No._

"_YES._"

"NO."

"YES!"

"…Why should I?"

"Because it's annoying me to see you wincing all the time. I wanna patch up your wound."

"…I'm fine."

"No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be wincing."

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Take it off."

When he made no move, I sighed and moved over to him then began pulling on his shirt.

He grabbed my hands to stop them. "No."

"Sasuke, either you take off the shirt, or at least let me take it off, or I'm going to rip it off."

He thought about this, then finally pulled off his shirt.

"Thank you."

He just glared. I pulled out some antiseptic and put a bit on a cloth, then began dabbing it on the wound. He hissed as it burnt him.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." I soothed him.

After I finished cleaning the wound, I bandaged it, then sat back, satisfied. "There. Just keep it clean and you'll be fine."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Yeah, I am, actually."

"…Oh."

I shook my head, and replaced everything in the kit then put it back in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I finally noticed how bad I looked.

My hair was all messy and my clothes were all torn. Bruises had started to form where Kabuto had struck me. Mustering what chakra I had, I tried to heal the bruise. It lightened slightly, but that was it. I ran out of chakra again.

Using my chakra had made me woozy, and I stumbled a bit, but caught myself. Shaking my head, I decided to take a shower.

I closed the door and slipped out of my clothes, and into the shower.

The hot water revived me, and I smiled lightly. I looked around and noticed some shampoo and conditioner. It smelt wonderful. I couldn't define what it smelt like, but it was a smell I hadn't smelt for years and that I missed. I lathered the shampoo through my hair, and after it was washed out, I put through the conditioner. After that, quick soaping of the body and I was out.

It was only now that I realized I had no clothes to wear. _'Shit.'_

Sighing, I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door. Sasuke looked up and saw me and what I was wearing. He seemed speechless.

"I… uh… I need some clothes to wear." I said blushing. (She's not the only one, mwahaha! You perv Sasuke, I see you staring)

"Just get some out of my closet." He said, trying to look as natural as he could.

I walked over to his bedroom, but before I closed the door, I said, "Sheesh, I did a better job being smooth when you walked in with a towel on."

I could nearly feel him blushing now. Smirking, I closed the door and walked over to his closet. (Just so you know, she is going to wear her bra and underwear underneath) I picked out a white hakama type shirt and some black pants. They were a bit big on me, but they will have to do.

I walked out again to sit on the couch and continue my reading. Now Sasuke had finished sharpening his kunais and shuriken, and had begun on his katana.

'_Ooh, pretty sword' _I thought childishly.

Sasuke noticed me looking at him. He looked up at me. "Yes?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I was just looking at your sword."

He smirked. "I thought you said it was small."

3… 2… 1… "NOT THAT SWORD YOU PERVERT! YOUR FREAKEN KATANA!" I shouted at him.

Huffing, I sat down, and I heard him chuckling beside me. I picked up my book and began reading again.

It was silent for a few minutes (except for the grating as usual), until Sasuke spoke up.

"You've changed."

"What?"

"I said, you've changed."

"No, I mean, you're actually starting up a conversation. That's never happened. EVER."

He glared at me.

I sighed. "Yes, I've changed. You'd kind of expect it, since he haven't seen each other for five years."

"Hn."

"Grr, I see some things don't change. Such as you're still a cold bastard who has 'hn' for a catchphrase."

"You don't call me Sasuke-kun anymore."

"Nope. Because I don't worship you anymore. Not in the least."

"And you talk back."

"I've got guts now."

"And you're a doctor."

"Medic nin, actually. Best in the village."

"But you're still annoying."

"Yep! Wait a minute… HEY!"

He smirked again.

All went quiet, as he went back to sharpening his sword, and I sat there fuming over his comment.

'_Sorry to use your word Shika-kun, but this is gonna be troublesome.' _


	2. Night Problems

Cherry Blossom in the Darkness

**REDONE!!**

**Just so you know, this is probably going to be the only chapter that's going to be in normal POV. The rest will most likely be in Sakura's or maybe even Sasuke's, IF YOU'RE LUCKY.**

**Incentive**

**Chapter Two**

**Night Problems**

**XxX**

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat on the couch, fuming. Not only had Sasuke continued to _piss her off _the entire night with his so called witty remarks, he refused to let her sleep in the bed, saying something about it being 'orthopaedic' and he needed it.

"_Freakin_ Uchiha and his _freakin_ back problems…" She grumbled. "It's probably from all that goddamn slouching he does, that _freakin_ emo."

"Emo, you say?"

Sakura let out a squeak and twisted around, only to fall off the couch. While rubbing her sore rear-end, she looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorsill leading to the bedroom, smirking.

The pinkette glared at him. "Geez, look what you made me do! Teme…"

He waved a hand lazily. "It's not my fault you're so completely incompetent that you can't even sit on a couch properly in my presence."

"Oh shut it, duck butt."

(Insert eyebrow raise) "Duck butt?"

"…Have you ever looked at your hair?! It looks like you stole half a duck and plastered it to the back of your head!"

He blinked, hn'ed, then walked back into his room. Sakura growled at him.

Once he was out of sight, she sighed and got up from her seat on the floor and lay down on the couch, trying to get comfy. It wasn't really that hard, since the couch was quite squishy.

After a minute or so, all the lights suddenly switched off.

'_The hell…?'_

'**Maybe he has some switch or something next to his bed…'**

'_Hmmm… maybe…'_

It didn't take long for her to get sleepy, and by fifteen minutes, she had dozed off.

**XxX**

_SHINNNK!! SHINNNK!! SPLSHHHH…_

_Sasuke ran through the chaos of the fight, slicing down every opposing character._

_Sound nins were fighting all around him. Blood covered everything, and fire was crackling away everywhere._

_They were in a hidden ninja village, tucked away in the mountains. It was full of people that were previously from other villages, runaways. It was the Village Hidden in the Metal. Kinzoku._

_Screams of pain could be heard everywhere. Sasuke caused a lot of them, killing mercilessly as he searched for his target. A woman, who helped his brother escape after the Uchiha Massacre. _

_She still had ties to Itachi, but not much was known about her. All they had to go on was the fact she had glowing red eyes._

_He continued through the battle field, running in to each house, checking every persons face._

_Soon he came along a small hut, the furthest from the central area. He quickly opened the door, and his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_Lying on the ground before him was undoubtedly the person who he was looking for. Next to her sat a boy, no older than he, staring up at him with cold eyes. With one hand he was aiming a kunai at Sasuke. In the other, he held a long knife, poised at the girl's throat. The girl stared at the ceiling, with apparently no fear of death._

_But none of this was what freaked him out. The boy – even though he could never be mistaken for a girl – looked exactly like Sakura. The way his features placed were on his face, the way he held himself. The knowing green eyes that he could never forget._

_It was all her._

"_What is it you want?" Called the woman._

"_You helped Uchiha Itachi run away after the Massacre, didn't you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the boy's._

"…_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_I loved him."_

_His brows furrowed. He looked down at her, to see her smiling up at him._

"_You look so much like your brother… Sasuke-kun."_

_He glared at her. "How do you know me?"_

_She laughed lightly. "It's pretty easy to tell."_

_He snorted angrily and turned his attention back to the boy. "Who are you?"_

"_No-one."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Nowhere."_

"_Why are you trying to kill this woman?"_

"_She ruined my family."_

_Sasuke smirked. "We have something in common."_

_The boy continued to stay emotionless._

_The woman coughed bringing attention back to her. "Itachi-san left me a message, to pass on to you, should I ever see you."_

_He narrowed his eyes._

"_Come down here."_

_He remained standing, wary of her._

_She laughed softly again. "Come on, I won't hurt you."_

_Slowly, he knelt down beside her. She smiled sadly, and reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, making him tense._

"_He says 'It will all be meaningful in the end. Become strong, then find me. I will explain everything.' Then he chuckled and added, 'like a big brother should.' Also," she reached up and with two fingers, poked him in the forehead._

_Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at the entire thing._

_For one final time, she smiled. _

"_That's all. My work is done." Sighing happily, she grabbed onto the hand of the boy and thrust the knife into her chest._

**XxX**

Sasuke shot up, gasping.

Shakily, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to regulate his breathing.

He heard rustling outside his room. "Sasuke?" called a voice.

Grumbling, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a hand came down on his shoulder lightly. "You okay?"

"Go away Sakura. I'm fine."

When the hand didn't move he sighed and opened an eye to look at her. In the dim light he could see she was frowning. "What?" he asked gruffly.

She stayed silent.

He sat up. "What do you want Sakura?"

"…It's always like this, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Even if I get angry at you, I still end up getting concerned as soon as something happens that hurts you. Yet, you still act as cold as ever towards me."

"…Well, what do you expect?"

She laughed sadly. "True. I guess you're just not made to be compassionate." She heard an intake of breath and saw Sasuke staring at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

'_That sentence…'_ "Rimo…"

Now it was her turn to gasp. She fell to the ground, back against the wall. "W-what did you just say?!"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, his eyes turning cold again. "Never mind. Go back to sleep." And with that he rolled over and curled up in the covers.

Sakura jumped up. "No! What did you just say?! Tell me!" She jumped on the bed and began shaking his madly.

He sat up and stared at her furiously. "Leave me alone!"

"NO! You- you- you just said Rimo, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

His jaw tensed and he looked away. "This doesn't concern you…"

"Yes it god-well does! Rimo is my brother!"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "Your brother?!"

Her jaw trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. "Yes. He ran away a few years ago, when I was eleven. He was twelve. You leaving reminded me so much of him."

Sasuke frowned.

"You hurt me so much when you left… I've always been so useless… I couldn't even stop my own brother leaving…"

It was completely silent in the room, bar for her sobbing.

Suddenly the pinkette felt cool, stiff arms surround her. "It's not your fault. He had his reason, as did I. You couldn't have stopped us." She heard him mumble.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura's heart went out to him. She knew this was a big feat for him, comforting someone else. He hadn't done so in so many years, he had probably forgotten just how to do it. Though, he was doing a damn good job for a human iceberg.

She closed her eyes and leant back into his arms, making him tense. She didn't back down, and slowly he relaxed and wrapped around her tighter.

Their breaths began to synchronize, and he leant his head into her shoulder, sighing tiredly. A small endearing smile graced her lips, and she pushed them both so that they were lying down on the bed.

She rolled in his arms so she stared into his face. His jet black eyes were glazed with tiredness. She brought a hand up to his hair and brushed his bangs away lightly.

"Go to sleep now."

He glared at her sleepily, making her chuckle.

"Save the defensiveness for tomorrow."

"Whatever…" he grumbled as he drifted off.

She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. "Night, Sasuke-kun."

**XxX**

**GSFG: (Rubs back of head) Hehehehe… what do you think? I thought it was a bit fast to be bringing Sakura's brother in, but you know…**

**Ducky-chan: Well, I liked it.**

**GSFG: YAY!! (glomps Ducky-chan)**

**DC: Gah! Get off me woman!**

**GSFG: (puppy face) but, you're so fuzzy…**

**DC: I'M NOT FUZZY! NOW GET OFF!**

**(Slowly hops off) **

**GSFG: Humph. I bet if it was Gaara-kun or Shika-kun or Neji-kun that jumped you, you wouldn't have minded…**

**DC: Mmmm…. Gaara Shika and Neji… (drools)**

**GSFG: Damn uke…**

**DC: HEY!**

**GSFG: Well, anyway, review and tell me what you think!! I'm already working on the next chapter for you all!**

**DC: DON'T IGNORE ME!!**

**GSFG: (Waves goodbye happily)**


	3. The Morning After

Cherry Blossom in the Darkness

**REDONE!!**

**Incentive**

**Chapter Three**

**The Morning After**

XxX

I grumbled as I opened my eyes in the dim light. I tried to sit up, and found it impossible. Two slightly pale arms were wrapped around me tightly, denying me any escape.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. I blushed lightly as I remembered last night's events.

'_Aww… I forgot how cute he was when he slept…' _I smiled warmly, and tried to pry his arms off. They came off with a bit of difficulty, but he still slept soundly once she had ripped them away.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. Seeing as there was a large abundance of tomatoes, I decided to make my mum's special tomato pancakes, so I pulled out the milk, cheese, flour and eggs, and of course the tomatoes.

I heated up the saucepan and began mixing the ingredients, adding a few extra things along the way. Once they were all mixed, I threw them in the pan and let them cook evenly.

Sasuke appeared five minutes later, looking very sleepy, but very hungry. The smell of tomatoes and pancakes must have brought him from his sleep.

"Morning Sasuke."

"Hn."

He flopped down at the counter and watched me intently as I served up the two meals.

I lifted one up to him, and he eyed it suspiciously. "Here you go. I made breakfast."

"What the hell is it?"

"My mum's secret recipe. Now eat."

His eyes followed me as I went down to the couch and began eating. He followed soon after.

I had eaten one third of mine before I noticed he was still staring at me. "What?"

That one word seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He shook his head and took a bite of his meal, and seemed to like it (as much as an Uchiha can like anything) so he continued eating.

They sat in silence the whole time and once they were done Sakura finally spoke up.

"So, how do you know my brother?"

Sasuke automatically tensed up. He grabbed his plate and threw it in the sink, then disappeared into his room.

'_Okay…'_

'**Maybe they were gay lovers. I could see Sasuke-kun as a screaming uke.'**

(Insert mad blush and interesting imagination)

I spent the next few minutes trying to calm myself down to get at least a normal skin colour. When it was at a point of slight normality, Sasuke stormed out of his room, fully dressed and sliding his katana into his belt.

I looked at him. "Where are you going?"

He glared at me. "Out."

"When will you be back?"

He gave me no answer as he slammed the front door. I stared at the wooden contraption for a while afterward.

"A little touchy this morning, aren't we?"

XxX

It was very quiet and lonely without Sasuke there. It wasn't really the fact the Sasuke was gone that made me so lonely, it was the fact there was absolutely no-one else in this ENTIRE place that even I knew (or at least remotely liked). There was no-one to talk to.

I was entirely alone.

For some reason, that feeling scared me. I couldn't really see why that was so bad, seeing as when I was in Konoha, I relished any moment I had to myself, that wasn't asked for. They were very few and far between back then. Even just five minutes of time where I could sit down and have a cup of tea was happily taken.

It was the only time I could have to think about things properly.

It was like, when I was with my friends, my thought process was altered, and I thought of things differently. Sometimes that was a good thing, because I could think of my work better when I was with my friends or in a crisis.

But I never could think about the happier times I had with Sasuke when I was with them. Only when I was alone could I remember them.

It sounds conceited, I know. I want to desert my friends for a few moments of remembering the boy who left me on a bench unconscious.

At least, that what they say. I still believe that he left me like that for SOME reason, other than just to shut me up.

There must be something. Maybe… I don't know…

Maybe he actually DOES care about me…

XxX

I lazed around for hours, finding things to do to pre-occupy my time. I read a few books (nothing new to me in them), I cleaned out his cupboards of rotting food, I wiped down the bench, and I even arranged his weapons in alphabetical order by sharpness.

For the last fifteen minutes I had been laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It's surprisingly fun, wouldn't you know.

I heard the front door open quietly, and someone lightly stepped in. I looked over to see a girl about my age with her back to me, closing the door.

When she turned around and saw me, she squeaked and jumped back, slamming into the door. I laughed at her lightly.

"It's okay, I won't bite." I said calmly, smiling at her.

She was still staring at me, scared as hell, clutching her chest.

I sat up, and she flinched.

"Really," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Sakura. Who're you?"

As soon as she heard my name, she calmed down and smiled lightly. "I- I'm Tifa, madam. Sorry to disturb you."

I shook my head. "Not at all. And don't call me madam, please."

She frowned and tilted her head. "Sakura-sama?"

I laughed and shook my head again. "Not that either."

Her frown deepened. "Sakura…san?"

I sighed. "I guess that'll have to do for now. We'll work on it."

She smiled at me. I finally took in what she was wearing. It was a white t-shirt and 3-quarter jeans with a white apron over it, and her long blue hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Are… you a maid or something?"

She nodded. "I work for Orochimaru-sama cleaning the rooms. I was assigned to clean Sasuke-sama's room once a week."

"Oh, ok. Well, can I help?" I asked her, eager for something to do, and more importantly, someone to talk to.

She looked appalled by the idea. "No! It's my job to clean, never the occupant! I might get in trouble!"

I laughed at her reaction. "No, I'm sure it'll be okay. After all, I'm pretty much a slave here, so why not do some jobs while I'm at it. Anything is better than this torture." I said, gesturing around. She looked confused, so I explained how bored I was.

After a lot of convincing, she finally agreed to let me help. I ran into Sasuke's room, looking for something I could use to clean in, and found some long pants and a top that would probably be extremely tight on him, but was still loose on me.

I walked back out to find Tifa had already begun on the kitchen, cleaning all the surfaces with a spray and wipe. I grabbed another rag and began drying where she had gone.

We chatted happily as we worked through the house. We talked about anything we could, both grateful for the casual company. And you'd be surprised what someone can learn from being a maid. Seeing as they pretty much forget your existence, they will talk about anything near you, and you can glean a lot of information.

"Hahaha! Are you serious?! Kabuto has a stuffed doll collection?!" I was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"I wouldn't call (pfft) call it a (haha) _collection _(snort) but yes." She answered through giggles.

"Damn bastard probably uses it for voodoo."

"Hehe, probably."

After a few more minutes, I sighed happily and rolled over to face her. I smiled as wide as I could. "Ya know, I'm really glad you showed up today. I would have been so completely bored without you. I have no idea what I'm going to do without you for the rest of the week."

She smiled happily at me. "Same here. This is probably the most fun I've had the entire time I've been with Orochimaru-sama."

I frowned. "Why exactly _are _you with Orochimaru?"

Her smile dropped and a look of sadness came over her. "That's… a story for another day, I guess."

I sighed. "Alright, I understand. When you're ready."

She looked gratefully at me.

There was a few moments of silence before the door decided to make itself known.

It banged open and in walked Sasuke, with a face like he had just battled with a hoard of giant wasps with a chicken-hair vendetta. Not to mention he was absolutely pissed.

And that pissed, blotchy red look was directed at me.

"Sakura… I'm going to kill you."

I blinked at him, very scared, and looked back over at Tifa, to find her gone.

"Huh?" I looked frantically, just to find her already halfway out the door, giving me a thumbs up for good luck.

I gaped at her, before swinging a fist at her, screaming, "TRAITOR!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!!"

The door closed after her, and I was left alone with the face of impending doom and rashes.

"Oh… kuso."

XxX

An hour later found me hanging from the roof bound but not gagged (surprisingly). Sasuke sat on the sofa, rubbing an ointment into his face, looking strangely satisfied as he did.

I swung pitifully back and forth, red faced due to the amount of blood up there. "Sasuke…" I whined. "Get me down already! How was I supposed to know you're allergic to oregano?!"

He glared at me. "And here you were thinking you knew everything about me."

"Hmm… true. How did I miss that? I mean, I know you have a thing for cats, and you used to have one down the road that you called Stuffy, and that your left pinky finger is extremely ticklish, but I still missed that little important fact."

He stared at me like I was crazy, then promptly stood up and walked out the room, muttering about stalkers.

"HEY! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!! GET!! ME!! DOWWWWNNN!!" I screamed after him. I struggled and struggled, yelling and cursing as loud as I could.

That continued for about five minutes before a hand extended from the 'Secret Room' and threw a kunai at me, cutting the strings. I fell to the ground with a squeal and lay there in pain for a minute, cursing profusely.

"You have quite a foul mouth, don't you, Sakura-chan?" Drawled a new voice.

I looked up to see Kabuto smiling at me. I glared at him. "What do _you_ want now, you bastard?"

He clicked his tongue at me. "Girls shouldn't ever be allowed to speak this way, Sakura-chan. Maybe we should _fix that_, hmm?"

I didn't follow him.

Suddenly, Kabuto was right in front of me, one hand around my waist to keep me from moving back. His other hand wrapped slowly around the CFB. Suddenly, a blue glow emanated and encircled the bracelet, turning bright white. He began muttering under his breath in a dialect I didn't understand, a smirk plastered on his face.

I tried to move my arm from his grasp, but all my defiance left my body, making me slightly limp in his arms.

All of a sudden, he released me from his grasp, pushing me down onto the sofa. His smirk widened.

"Now, one last step, and I will have complete control over you." he drawled.

'**Well, I hate to say this, outer me, but… we're fucked.'**

'_Haha, yeah. It's been nice knowing you.'_

'**Dido.'**

XxX

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! **

**I'll let you know now, I suffer from severe Chronic Procrastination Syndrome. I can never get anything done.**

**But, I will get there one day, just bear with me for a little longer, 'kay?**

**Review and you get a damn good calorie free fat free sugar free MUFFIN**

**that's right, NOT a cookie.**

**unless you want a cookie, then it may possibly be arranged**

**BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW FIRST SO HOP TO IT!!**


	4. Yes, Master

THANK YOU for all your reviews people

**THANK YOU for all your reviews people!! Especially Arianna-chan, I luv you too!!**

**ENJOY PEOPLE! ITADAKIMASU!!**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 4**

**New Rules**

XxX

Kabuto loomed over, chuckling darkly. I shrunk back into the couch, and watched in fear.

'_What is he going to do to us?!'_

'**I think it's kinda obvious by now.'**

'_I'm trying to think of ANYTHING but that!'_

'**Uhhh… got no ideas.'**

'_Well aren't you just such a great help.'_

Sasuke walked into the room, disturbing my train of thoughts. He scowled at Kabuto, seemingly knowing what the hell was going on.

"I won't have any of this in my room, usuratonkachi. I suggest you leave. NOW." He growled, hand on his katana for emphasis.

Kabuto sneered at him. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon enough. I also have a message for you, Sasuke-sam…"

He trailed off and Sasuke smirked widely.

"Well, that was easy."

Kabuto scowled. "You tricked me!"

"Maybe… or maybe you're just an idiot."

I stood up, silencing the fight. I turned to Sasuke and huffed angrily. "Can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?!"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Sit down, Sakura."

"NO! I WILL NOT-yes master."

I was seated on the sofa, looking up at him in bewilderment.

"What the hell?"

Neither paid attention to me as Kabuto struck up the verbal fight again. Insults were thrown across the room, and a few kunais were thrown from Sasuke's side.

Five minutes and copious wounds later, the silver-haired medic limped out of the room, sending one last glare at Sasuke, which in turn got him a explosive note attached on a kunai. His screams could be heard from the hallway.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and dropped down on the couch. "It's always so fun to hurt him."

"Sadist." I growled.

He looked at me, mildly surprised. "You still here?"

I shook my arms around wildly. "I CAN'T STAND UP YOU IDIOT!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

He blinked and mouthed an 'oh'. "You can stand up now."

Suddenly I bounced up into the standing world.

"…huh?"

He sighed tiredly. "Kabuto was going to inforce the next stage of the CFB on you. I… changed his plans."

I frowned and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "Explain."

"The second stage of the CFB allows one person to control the will of the CFB wearer. The incantation he said was to initiate that, and all he had to do was say the designated name. He was going to use himself, but I stuffed that up, by making him say my name. So now I have complete control over you."

I gaped at him.

He stared at me.

Now rinse, repeat.

This went on for about five minutes, before I finally found my voice again.

"That… was the most I have ever heard you say, EVER. I've gotta give you oregano more often."

He scowled at me. "You will never give me oregano ever again."

"Yes master," was my automatic response.

Sasuke chuckled in response. "I could get used to this."

I growled at him and crossed my arms, stared at the bathroom door and pouted.

This made him laugh louder.

I snarled and whacked him over the head with a nearby book.

Everything was quiet.

Sasuke slowly reached up to his head and placed his hand over where I had hit him. A small pout formed on his lips and his eyes watered. "…that hurt…"

I stared wide eyed at him. "What the…"

'**AWWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!! ATTACK!! MUST GLOMP HIM!!'**

Inner me took over and I found myself snuggled up on Sasuke's chest.

Surprisingly enough he wrapped his arms around me. "That really did hurt, you know."

"I'm sorry."

It was completely silent as I lay there on his lap in his arms.

At least, I was. Before he pushed me aside and burst out into mad laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAKURA YOU KILL ME!!" He yelled, clutching his sides. I sat next to him wondering if I should hit him again or run for my life from the crazy person.

"Uhhh… Sasuke?"

He continued to laugh maniacally for a few moments before he sat up properly and looked me in the eyes, completely serious. "Yes?"

"You're scaring me."

He grinned. "That was the point, my dear."

I screamed and backed away to the other side of the couch. "Wh-who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?!"

He crawled towards me on all fours. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan? It's me, Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha."

"Yeah righ- your middle name's Fugaku?"

"OF COURSE IT'S FUGAKU!! Actually, my full name is Sasuke Fugaku Bonifite Prosper Edward Uchiha. The third."

"…right. Are you on crack?"

He looked at me, appalled. "How dare you! I would never be on crack!"

There was a moment of silence, before he giggled grinned at me again from his place now right above me. "It's vodka."

…

"Vodka…" I confirmed.

He nodded. "Yes. God, what do you think I DO in there?! Make pottery?"

"Actually… never mind…"

He chuckled again. "Now that we have that cleared up, I want something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh, what?"

"A kiss."

"EH?!"

He nodded stupidly. "Yup yup! A kiss."

I raised my hands up defensively. "Woah there! I'm sure you don't really wanna kiss me, it's just the vodka talking!"

He smirked. "No no, Sakura-chan. It's all me. Now, will you give me one, or shall I take it by force?"

"Sasuke, I'm serious! Why don't you just go back into-"

"SAKURA I DEMAND YOU KISS ME RIGHT NOW!!"

I gasped as my mouth formed the words 'yes master' and leaned up to meet his.

'_OMG OMG OMG I'M KISSING SASUKE-KUN!!'_

'**So it seems. YATTA!!'**

As inner me threw a party inside my head, I sat there, staring at Sasuke's closed eyes as he kissed me.

I really did want to enjoy it, but I knew he didn't really want me, and that if I kissed back, he would just hate me for it the next day. So I sat there and waited.

Noticing I wasn't doing anything, Sasuke frowned and opened his eyes, moving out of the kiss.

"You aren't kissing back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll hate me."

He frowned deeper. "Huh?"

I sighed. "Sasuke, if I kiss you back, you'll hate me when you're sober again for taking advantage of you. So I won't do it."

"Sakura…" he whined. "I promise I won't."

"Yeah, right."

"Please?"

"No."

"Damnit. Fine."

He stood up and walked into his room. I could hear rustling, so I guessed that he was getting changed. When I heard him beckon me, as usual my body moved for me and soon I was standing in front of a smirking, shirtless, shit-faced Sasuke.

"How 'bout now?"

I groaned. "No, Sasuke."

I grumbled and stomped his foot.

"What can I say to change your mind?"

I shook my head. "Apart from if you said you were sober, nothing."

"Fine, I'm sober."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Sure you are. And pigs can fly."

"…Ino can fly?"

I paused for a moment before laughing properly.

"Hahaha! No she can't which pretty much proves my point."

"But what if she learnt?"

I smiled at him. "Fine, here's the deal. If you ever see Ino fly, WITHOUT AID, then I will kiss you. Then and there, no matter where we are. Ok?"

He smirked. "Deal. I'll make sure you stay to your word. Though… you know… I could just tell you to kiss me, and mean it, then we'd have no problems."

I stared at him. "You wouldn't do that."

His eyes glinted mischievously. "What makes you so sure?"

"You're not like that."

"Correction. I'm not like that, when I'm SOBER. But that's not the case right now, is it, Sakura-chan?"

My eyes widened. I began to back away, but he advance twice as fast and soon had me pressed against the wall, arms either side of my head, looking down at me with lust filled eyes.

"Sakura… please mean it this time." He whispered, before leaning down and captured my lips.

Surprisingly enough, even though he hadn't actually commanded me to, my body still acted on it's own and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing him closer.

He took this as a sign to continue, and pressed his body fully against mine, his tongue reaching out to lick my lips. I opened my mouth and he plunged in, sloppily moving around. I tried to keep up, but either he was a horrible kisser, or he really was absolutely shit-faced. I really hooped it was the latter.

I mean, come on. Shikamaru was better.

Heck, _Shino was better_. Seriously, don't ask. It's a secret between the two of us.

Anyway.

Even though he was incredibly bad, it was the most euphoric feeling I've ever had. I melted into his touch as he began to reach up under my shirt.

By the time he had reached my bra, we were sprawled out on the bed. His hand travelled around until it found the clasp, but I broke the kiss to look at him, halting his progress.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sasuke? You'll probably regret it in the morning."

He smirked at me. "Of course I want to do this! And I won't regret it."

I frowned. "You will."

He kissed me again, chastely. "No, I won't. I may be pissed, but I still know what I want."

I searched his eyes, but couldn't find anything useful, so I sighed, defeated. "Fine then. Go ahead."

He grinned and kissed my nose. Whether it was on purpose, or just because he missed, will forever be a wonder to this world.

His hand continued on the way to my bra, and as he finally unclasped it, wouldn't you know it, he fainted out cold.

I lay there underneath him, staring at him incredulously. "What the hell?!"

'**Nuuuuuuu!! We where finally gonna get some Uchiha ass!'**

'_Oh shut it you.'_

XxX

**You all have dirty minds, all of you thought Kabuto was going to rape her! I wasn't even going for that. meh.**

**Haha, I have no idea where this came from, it was all kinda 'do it now, think about it later' kind of stuff.**

**Hope I don't regret it later.**

**Well,**

**Review please!**


	5. Glimpse of Day

WOO

**Aren't I such a good little girl, for updating so fast? I deserve a pat on the head. **

**WOO!! I'M ON HOLLIES NOW, AND I WENT TO AN ANIME FESTIVAL YESTERDAY!! I gots a Shuichi bag (ya know, from Gravitation) and it fits fatty (my laptop), so now I can take him where I want without having to lug around my laptop bag. Very happy right now.**

**Ducky-chan: There you are!**

**GSFG: Oh snappage. Gotta go peoples! Enjoy the chappie! (runs off very fast)**

**Ducky-chan: DAMNIT WENCH GET BACK HERE!!**

**GSFG: (throws holy water at him while running backwards) THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!**

**Ducky-chan: Ash, you're atheist!**

**GSFG: … OH SNAP! (begins to melt) nuuu…**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 5**

**Glimpse of Day**

**XxX**

I lay there, underneath the heavily breathing body of Sasuke, completely taken aback.

'_Why the hell did he fall unconscious?'_

'**How should I know? I'm only a brain.'**

'_HA! You think you're my brain? Sorry girl, but he's a bit more intellectual than you.'_

'**Really? Him? I've never seen anyone else.'**

'_That's probably a good thing.'_

'**Well, I think he just had too much alcohol in his system, making it shut down.'**

'_Hm… that's what I thought too…'_

I shook Sasuke's shoulder, calling his name. "Sasuke? Sasuke wake up!"

He grumbled and rolled over, off of me. "Mngh… five more minutes."

I frowned at him. _'Apparently he's just asleep.'_

'**Maybe you bored him too much.'**

I dragged him up to the top of the bed, and put him to bed. I really missed my enormous strength. I still had some of it, from my own raw strength, but I still missed the amazing strength that chakra empowered limbs can give.

After Sasuke was sleeping peacefully underneath his black sheets, I walked back over to the couch and collapsed down on it. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, sighing and rubbing my temples.

'_Great. Now I have a master, and I have to do everything he says, whether I want to or not. Well, that sucks majorly.'_

I sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night (though how I can tell it's night, I have no idea).

The small smile on my lips was erased as I heard Sasuke call my name. I grumbled, and walked over to his room.

I leaned on the doorframe and looked at him. He was still sleeping peacefully, his heavy breathing could be heard from here. Really, in the dim light. He looked damn hot. His pale skin contrasted perfectly with his ebony hair, and the look on his face was almost child-like, like he still needed to be protected.

I heard him call my name again, pulling me from my thoughts. Apparently, he really did dream about me. Though it could still be chakra…

"Sakura, where are you?" He whispered anxiously.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here." I called softly.

In his dreamy stupor, he seemed to calm a bit. "Stay with me. Don't leave me."

Quietly, I smiled and said, "Yes, master."

He rolled over, smiling. "Thank you."

**XxX**

Later found me lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I found myself seeing Sasuke asleep, looking fragile. Whenever I saw it, I wanted to just wake him up, clutch him to my chest, stroke his hair and whisper to him that everything would be okay.

So I tried not to even blink, for I wouldn't be able to stop myself running to his room and doing just that, if I saw that vision a few more times. Luckily, I was a very good non-blinker.

I heard some shuffling from behind the couch, and on reflex I sat up, pointing a kunai that I had found on the table at the person.

Sasuke stood there, looking at me sleepily. "Sakura…"

I let my hand fall. "What is it, Sasuke?"

He frowned slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped."

"No… that's not it… why are you on the couch?"

"Because this is where I sleep."

"No, it's not. Come sleep with me."

Naturally, my body stood up, and followed his staggering figure back to the bed. There was something about him at the moment that wasn't normal, aside from the fact he wanted me to sleep with him.

Suddenly, I noticed it as he collapsed onto the bed. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was deep. He was sleepwalking.

I tried to suppress a giggle as my body still moved to the other side of the bed and crawled into it. The Sasuke Uchiha? A sleepwalker? I don't remember any times that he did when we were in Team 7 together.

Though, now that I think about it…

Huh. That explains a lot.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around my middle, breaking my train of thoughts. Sighing, I rested my head on his chest and together we fell in a dreamless, sleepwalking-less sleep.

**XxX**

**(The morning after)**

**(Mwahahahaha)**

I woke up to the feeling of Sasuke moving next to me. I groggily opened my eyes, and looked up to see him staring at me furiously.

I stared at him questioningly until I remembered that he was drunk last night. My eyes widened in realisation.

I sat up and pushed myself away from him, making myself fall out of the bed, and earning the bruise already on my butt a bruise on top.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to, but you ordered me to, so-"

"Shut up Sakura. You're way too loud."

I immediately shut my mouth, not of my own free will, but I would have anyway. The look on his face would be enough to shut anyone up.

Sasuke groaned and clutched his head. "What happened last night?" he croaked.

I proceeded to fill him in on everything from when Kabuto appeared last night, blushing at certain parts.

At the end, he fell back onto the sheets and groaned. "Shit. I've really gotta stop drinking myself under the table."

I looked at him for a bit longer, before standing up and walking to the bathroom, grabbing some aspirin and some water from the kitchen, then returning to the room and handing them to him. He took them without thanks and drowned about half a packet of pills in water.

"You really shouldn't take that many," I scolded him. "It's hardly good for you."

"Neither is the amount of vodka I consumed. Now shut up and leave me alone."

I looked down and uttered "Yes, Master" then left for the kitchen to make breakfast. I threw together another batch of tomato pancakes, making sure to not put oregano in it.

'_Why the hell does he even OWN oregano if he's allergic to it?' _I grumbled in my head.

I loaded the pancakes onto two plates and carried one into Sasuke. When I set it on the bedside table, he opened one eye and looked at me angrily. "Go away." he croaked.

I gritted my teeth against the CFB's powers and sat down. He raised an eyebrow at my defiance.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happened last night." I whispered.

He growled lowly and undid the order, then said, "It isn't completely your fault. I guess."

I laughed hollowly. "If anyone, it's Kabuto's. Otherwise, I could've probably fought you off. Tied you to the bed or something."

I tried to block out inner me's perverted ideas of Sasuke being tied to a bed as I watched Sasuke give the same hollow chuckle back.

"Like you could've fought me off," His eyes turned almost sad and regretful. "It probably would've just turned into rape or something."

"I would've screamed."

"No-one would care. Where do you think you are, baka?"

I closed my mouth and looked down.

We sat in silence for a while, not caring that our breakfasts were getting cold. Sasuke glared at the ceiling, and I played with the fork in my hands.

"You wouldn't rape me." I said suddenly.

He looked over at me. "How do you know that?"

"…You're not like that."

"…hn."

Again the silence reigned. He returned his gaze to the roof, and I looked up at him. If he noticed this, he didn't show it.

I stared at him for a long time, before I finally got up to return to the kitchen and eat. I felt his eyes follow me out.

I sat on the kitchen bench and ate my now cold breakfast, looking out the wreckage of the living room. Kabuto and Sasuke's fight had left it a complete mess.

'_Maybe Tifa-chan will have to come down sooner now.'_

**XxX**

I was nearly finished eating my breakfast when Sasuke walked out of the room, fully dressed. He took no notice of me or my questions and left, again slamming the door.

Sighing I hopped off the counter and walked over to the sink, proceeding to wash the dishes.

"One day that door is going to break off it's hinges." I sighed to myself.

"It's already happened before, twice." Said a voice from behind me.

I squeaked and spun around, to see Tifa smiling happily waving at me from the door. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

I clutched my heart, willing it to calm down. "Geez, Tifa-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

She laughed lightly. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you came once a week!"

"Usually I do, but someone was walking past here last night and heard Sasuke-sama and Kabuto-sama fighting and knew what would be the outcome. So they sent me down today." She looked around the room. "And it was a good idea too."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Hehe, yeah. I'll explain later. We should probably get to work."

Her features darkened. "You know, you really don't have to help me."

I looked at her. "Would you get in trouble if I did?"

"I don't know, maybe. I would if you were a normal tenant, for use of no better words."

"But I'm not a normal tenant."

"I know. But you're not exactly a prisoner, and you're not a slave, so I don't know."

"You're right. I'm a prisoner _and_ a slave."

She looked at me sadly.

"I guess it's something we have in common, in a way." She said quietly.

I looked at her in shock. "What?"

She sighed slightly. "I could leave here any time I pleased, but they have me here because my brother is being held captive. If I leave, it means they kill him. If I stay, then everyday I get closer to finding a way to get him out. Though, after five years of collecting information, it seems that nothing short of a riot or a war will give me enough time to get us out of here."

I stared at her. "Well, that was… unexpected."

She smiled ruefully. "Indeed."

We continued to clean up the mini war zone, only talking about simple subjects, avoiding anything to do with the outside world, just in case we got all emotional. Note: sarcasm.

When we were done, Tifa and I collapsed on the couch, pretty much spent.

"Hey," called Tifa breathlessly. "do you know about the secret courtyard yet?"

I furrowed my brows. "Secret courtyard?"

She laughed lightly. "Guess that's a no. Come with me."

She stood up and walked to the area between Sasuke's room and the kitchen, then turned to look at me expectantly.

Confused, I stood up and walked over to her. When I reached her, she spun to face the wall and trailed her fingers against the panelling, as if feeling for something. Her brown furrowed as she searched.

"It's been a while since I've been out here, so I can't properly remember where it is…" She said.

"Are you saying there's a secret courtyard behind this wall?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she heard a small click. "Found it."

The seemingly solid wall slid in and across, revealing a bright light.

Not used to the brightness of proper lights anymore, both Tifa and I flinched as our eyes strained. Slowly they adjusted as we walked out, and we found ourselves standing on grass, surrounded by a few trees, a light breeze and most importantly, the sun shining down on us.

Both of us looked up in rapture, caught by the feeling of the sun on our skins.

"How… how is this possible? We must be underground, so how can this be?" I whispered, disbelieving.

"It's a genjutsu. Sasuke-sama sat here for two straight days, working on it. I was cleaning at the time he started, so I took care of him whenever I had time off. When it was finished, I swear I saw him cry a little."

"Wow. It really is an amazing genjutsu. I wonder if it has seasons… wait, doesn't he go outside for missions?"

"This was when he was still only twelve, about a month after he came here. He hadn't been outside, for fear he would desert them and go back to Konoha."

"Konoha…" I whispered sadly.

I closed my eyes and sat down as tears threatened to overspill. I missed the busy place so much, it was almost palpable.

I felt Tifa come sit beside me and drape an arm around me for support.

"I miss it too."

I looked up at her. "You… you're from Konoha?"

She nodded sadly. "Me and my brother were taken away when I was eleven, when Sound was still being formed. He was thirteen. I never found out why…"

We both laid back on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. There was even a few clouds drifting by. Something twinged in my memory. There was something about this place…

Suddenly I sat up, scaring Tifa.

"I remember now! I know where this is!"

Tifa slowly sat up. "Huh? I thought this was just a random projection. Where is it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the door opening quieted me. We both looked back through the door to see Sasuke looking at us.

His face was livid.

"What. Are. You. DOING?!" He snarled.

We both jumped up and ran out of the 'courtyard' and back into the now clean lounge room.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-sama! I didn't mean to, it just-"

"Quiet. I don't care that you were in there, Tifa."

In a split second he was in front of us, staring furiously down at me. "What I want to know, is why the _fuck _were _you _in there!"

I frowned up at him. "Sasuke, I think I should be allowed in there."

His mouth pulled up in a half smirk half snarl. "And why is that?"

"Three reasons. One: I'm guessing I probably won't see any _real _sunlight for a while, so that's the closest I'll ever get to it, and you should at least have enough humanity left in you to grant me that. Two: I'm living here too, so I get my share. And three: That's a recreation of where we had our Team Seven photo taken. So whether you like it or not, that place is a part of me."

He smirked. "So, you figured it out."

"It wasn't that hard. You can actually smell the scent of your cologne, my perfume, Kakashi's fresh Icha Icha Paradise, _and _Naruto's usual stench of ramen. That, and the weird, unique smell of the old guy who took the photo."

"Hn. Not bad. Took me an extra three hours to fully remember the old guy's scent, and to implant it."

"What I'm wondering, is why go to the trouble of all that, putting Kakashi, Naruto and I all in there, if you really didn't care for us at all?"

He was silent.

'_Bingo.'_

Suddenly he turned away and headed into the bathroom, and the shower squeaked into life.

I chuckled lightly. "Aww, he really does care. Wait till I tell Naruto and Kakashi."

"You will never tell Kakashi or Naruto, or anyone in Konoha about that." I heard him call.

I automatically responded with, "Yes, Master." then stood staring at the bathroom door, appalled.

"DAMN IT UCHIHA!! UNDO IT!!"

"No!"

"I'm just gonna go now…" muttered Tifa, pointing her thumb towards the door. I didn't notice, so she quickly ran out.

"IF YOU DON'T UNDO IT, I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Why don't you make me undo it!" He called.

I narrowed my eyes at the door. I few ideas went through my head, about how I was gonna make him surrender, and when I finally thought of one, I chuckled darkly.

"You asked for it!"

I walked into Sasuke's room and grabbed a sash from one of his shirts (not a huge purple one like out of Shippuuden, just standard silk one), then I walked back up to the bathroom door, still smirking, and kicked it down, then proceeded through. Sasuke peeked through the shower door at me, and I swear I heard him 'eep'.

"Sasuke, undo it, or I will be forced to do things neither of us wants to do."

He looked at me questioningly. I raised a hand and flexed my fingers. "Did you know there are certain pressure points around your body that will cut off or enhance certain brain waves? And there are some _very _interesting ones around your body."

Before he could say anything I lunged forward and wrapped the sash around his mouth, making sure he couldn't say anything, or more importantly, couldn't give any orders.

I grabbed his hands and thrust them behind his body, hindering his movement. I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Do you give up?"

Furiously, he shook his head.

"Oh, and if you're wondering, I don't give a _flying fuck_ that you are naked. Remember, I'm a doctor. Not to mention, I've seen it before. Granted we were twelve, but still."

He yelled something, probably an order, but it was so muffled, I couldn't hear it. Thankfully, no "Yes, Master" came out of my mouth, so my smirk widened.

"No order's gonna save you now. Unless. you agree to undo your other order?"

There was a pause as he considered it, but he still shook his head.

I laughed evilly. "Your funeral."

**XxX**

**BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**oh I'm so damn evil!**

**what will happen?!**

**If you give me 40 reviews, then I'll tell you!**

**Otherwise, Sasuke-kun will forever be in pain and nekkid-ness.**

**So, lemme hear you say it.**

**FORTY REVIEWS!!**


	6. Torture is Fun

Okay, you people are annoying

**Just so you know, the wonderful Tifa-chan helped me in writing this chapter. So if any of it doesn't sound like me (coz it's better than mine) that'd be hers. And, so I don't have to go back and correct myself, Vodka Sake. Got it?**

**If you do not like smut (though this can hardly be called that), I suggest you tune out of my story now. (crys)**

**Ducky-chan: (pats me consolingly) It's okay, Greens. You'll live.**

**GSFG: (sobs) No I won't. Unless… I get cookie?**

**Ducky-chan: (sighs) Fine. I'll go find my apron…**

**GSFG: YATTA!! DUCKY-CHAN COOKIES!!**

**Ducky-chan: (shakes head) baka-dobe**

**GSFG: HEY! Don't be so mean, Ducku!**

**Ducky-chan: Ducku?**

**GSFG: YES! FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS DUCKU!! BWAHAHAHA!! OH I'M EVIL!**

**Ducku: …no you're not. You just gave me a new name.**

**GSFG: …shaddup! **

**XxX**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 6**

**Torture is Fun, at the Start**

**XxX**

Sasuke found himself bound to the shower rack, his hands strapped tight behind him, and his feet bound. His sharingan spun wildly. He tried to swear at me, but his mouth was still covered, and nothing legible could come out, so he just had to settle with death glaring me.

I stood smirking at him, arms folded over my chest. "Well, well Sasuke. What a predicament you're in. You know, this could all be over, if you just undo the order."

He made no sign that he conceded, so I sighed in fake exasperation. "Fine then. You're now going to be in for a world of misery, dear _Sasuke-kun._" I said, drawing out the –kun.

I spun around and walked out into the lounge, across and to the door of the 'secret room'.

I jiggled the nob, and when it didn't open, I lifted my foot, slamming it into the large wooden contraption.

It buckled and fell inward, sliding along the floor until it hit a desk. Behind me, I could hear Sasuke's muffled yells. I smirked happily.

Slowly, I made my way inside, looking for my goal. It wasn't hard to find. On the right wall was a large fridge. I yanked open the door, and lo behold, there was the vodka, in all it's alcoholic glory.

I wrapped my fingers around the neck of a sake bottle and carried it back to the bathroom. Sasuke sat in the place I left him, still glaring at me angrily.

I laughed evilly, my eyes glinting maliciously. "Like I said, this could all be over, if only you give in."

He furiously shook his head.

Again I sighed, and I sat down on the rim of the bathtub. We sat in silence for a little while (excluding Sasuke's muffled cursing) before I decided to open the bottle before me.

It made the standard popping sound as I pulled out the cork, and a bit of smoke drifted out of the neck. I blew on it lightly and it dissipated.

I raised the bottle slightly in Sasuke's direction as a signal of 'cheers' before taking a swig. The hard alcohol burned as it slid down my throat, but I hid all signs of weakness. Sasuke was going to give in, no matter what, so now was not the time to be showing it.

I let the bottle fall back to its place on my left knee after taking a few more drinks, and looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, as if concentrating.

'_Shit!'_

I jumped up and onto him, breaking his concentration. His eyes shot open, and as they did, I realized it had been a very good idea to stop him where I had. Because a moment later his hands fizzed with electricity. If he had been given much more time, I could have been fried.

I tried to stay in my usual (at the moment) state of manner. So, I smirked. "Now, now, Sasuke-_kun_, we wouldn't want any of that. Because, if you fry me, then who will untie you? Probably Kabuto, and he would most likely _rape _you first. So, your best chance would be to just undo the order, and then we can go back to our normal selves. Do you give yet?"

Again he answered by violently shaking his head. I shook my head in mock sadness.

"Too bad. And I was gonna go easy on you." I slurred. I could feel the effects of the vodka starting to kick in. Knowing my usual pattern. I would lose most of my self control very soon. About ten minutes, max.

I suddenly noticed how Sasuke and I were situated. Well, of course Sasuke was bound up tightly, but I was leaning on him in a very… er… _promiscuous_ position.

Which would probably explain the light blush on Sasuke's face. The vodka would explain mine, though I can't really say that being on top of Sasuke didn't help it along.

I smiled awkwardly at him. He glared furiously at me.

It's the standard cycle.

Staying flush against Sasuke, I leaned back and reached to grab the bottle, taking another drink.

I had decided earlier that sexual torture was the best way to go with Sasuke and to get through to him and get what I wanted.

But just what sexual torture would that be? Hmm… decisions, decisions.

Not to mention all the blood going to my head wasn't exactly helping me think. Because you know, drinking vodka while your body is at a ninety degree angle (what? I'm flexible) isn't exactly advisable.

I felt Sasuke shift uncomfortably against me, so I rose back up to give him a questioning look. That's when I noticed it.

The slightly hardening area of down below. Ahem.

I smirked deviously. He seemed to realize why I was smirking, and a slight fear flashed through his eyes.

I reached down to the sash around my waist, and slowly pulled it loose. I cackled evilly inside my head as I heard a slightly muffled gulp escape from Sasuke.

As the hakama undid and opened Sasuke's eyes slowly drifted down from the ceiling towards my impressive growth. It had been a long time since he had seen me the way I was now. Well, minus the vodka-induced torture act.

**(A/N: I'm quickly switching to 3****rd**** person to give you a Sasuke point of view)**

Sasuke's mind was reeling. _'Holy shit, what the hell is going on here?! This definitely isn't the Sakura I know! Her boobs are huge! When did they get so big?!'_

Though, naturally none of this showed on his face. He just tried to remain as angry looking as possible. Though it was kind of hard when it was bringing up old memories…

**(And… back to 1****st****)**

'_I wonder if he's going to give in soon? I wonder if he's enjoying this? What am I saying of course he's enjoying this he getting harder every minute! And where's my vodka!?'_

I looked around absentmindedly looking for it when I heard a muffled cough. I turned back around to look at him.

"Are you going to change your order now or do I have to continue with the torture?" I whispered quietly into Sasuke ear which made him shiver.

He let out a small mumble that sounded like a 'yes.'

"Was that a yes to stop because you've changed your mind or yes continue with the torture because you're a stubborn teme?" I asked.

He didn't answer that time, he was trying to avoid my gaze.

I used my index finger under his chin to pull his gaze back to me. "Well?"

His eyes narrowed, but he made no signs he was giving in.

I let out a sigh "Fine then." I said stepping back away from him. I grabbed the bottle of sake and walked out into the kitchen. I waited in the kitchen for a few moments listening to see if he was making any noises, but he wasn't.

I walked slowly back towards the bathroom, but when I entered I saw that Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

"_What the hell, where the fuck has he gone!"_

'**Nuuu! My sex slave!'**

Suddenly I felt Sasuke come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my middle. "Well this is a side of you I've never seen before, Sakura." He whispered into my ear. Something soft brushed against my thigh, so I'm guessing he found time to pull on some boxers.

I guess that's a good thing. Otherwise this would be _awkward. _Hahaha.

I asked trying to loosen his grip, but failing miserably. "How the hell did you untie yourself?!"

"_Note to self: don't drink ever again. I feel like shit!"_

"**Well that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a while"**

'_Oh shut it you.'_

"**(Pokes tongue out)"**

"Well?!" I yelled in a slurred voice. The Smirnoff was really getting to me now.

"It wasn't that hard. I just waited for you to leave again, then I focused my chakra and shot fire at the strings, breaking them and then I got out."

I grimaced. "I knew I should've cut off your chakra."

"Why didn't you?"

"Lessens sensation."

I felt his blush darken slightly against my neck. Smirking, I wriggled in his arms, hopefully giving him pleasurable sensations. And seeing as he gasped, I'm guessing it worked. I performed it a few more times, just to be sure, and judging by his ever hardening area, then it's working magnificently.

"Stop that, Sakura." He growled through gritted teeth.

I wriggled again. "Why should I?"

He spun me around and pushed me against the tiled wall. Placing both palms either side of my head, he glared furiously at me. "Because I said so."

Have I ever noticed how _hot _he's become? I mean, _Kami-sama_! Look at that body! And those eyes! Damn those sharingan look hot! Or maybe that's just the vodka…

When I pulled myself back to present, I happened to notice that we were kissing. Well, when did that happen? Ahh, who knows? And more importantly, who _cares_?!

I pulled my hands up to his head, and wrapped them through his hair. Contrary to popular belief, it was really soft.

Wait a minute, I'm getting off track again. Hey, when did he start kissing back?!

Ah well, go with the flow.

His hands slowly moved away from the wall, to my hips and pulled me closer. His tongue flitted out and ran along my bottom lip. Willingly, I opened my mouth and he plunged in, and we battled for dominance. Naturally Sasuke won.

I must say this. It _was _the vodka. Sasuke is an excellent kisser. How he learned… I really don't wanna know.

He pressed up against me tightly, pushing himself in deeper. I moaned into the kiss, which got a shiver out of him.

Even though I never wanted to stop the kiss, there was that pesky need for oxygen. So I pulled back, much to Sasuke's chagrin. After a very quick breather, I continued to Sasuke's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh.

When I managed to elicit a moan from Sasuke, well, there's no explanation for it. And if there was, I couldn't think of it at the current moment. Best I can think of is, better than euphoric. Euphoric times infinity plus one. There. I think you get my point.

Anyway, continuing on now.

Sasuke's blunt nails dug into my hips (thanks Sasuke, more bruises to add to my poor body) and he threw his head back to give me more room.

I moved to the junction of his neck and shoulder and began the process again, biting hard enough to draw blood. For some reason, that copper taste was damn good.

Getting caught in the moment, I disentangled one of my hands from his hair and began to venture down his chest, past his stomach…

But Sasuke buzz-kill, as always, just had to ruin the moment.

"R-Rimo…" he gasped.

So naturally that made me gasp. He seemed to notice his mistake, because he tensed up and brought his face back down to look at me.

There was a hint of fear in his eyes. "Sakura… I-"

"No!" I cut him off, pushing him away, eyes wide open. "Don't give me some lame excuse! Why the hell did you just call Rimo, not me?!"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it again.

Another gasp ripped through my body as I came to a realisation.

Tears ran down my face. "You and Rimo… had something together… didn't you?"

His eyes reflected the sadness in mine. He looked away. "It's… complicated."

I shook my head violently. "NO! IT'S NOT! Just tell me! Did you and my brother have a relationship?!"

He closed his eyes, and we were silent.

After what seemed like hours, he finally nodded very slowly. "Like I said, it's complicated."

I moved away from him, backing out the bathroom door. A sob came out my throat. "Why?" I croaked.

He looked over at me. I refused to look at him.

"Sakura…" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Another sob racked my body. "No. No you're not." I turned away. "Just, leave me alone."

He didn't say anything. I knew he wanted to, but decided it probably wasn't best. So, he walked to his room, grabbed some clothes, then walked over to his 'secret room', gave me one last look, then closed the door.

He didn't come out the rest of the night.

**XxX**

**I couldn't really decide which to go with, smut or no smut, so its only very slight, so be gentle.**

**And, seriously, what type of story is there, without some conflict?**

**It's just that this conflict is the fact that the person she loves was in fact in love with her brother.**

**Hmm…**

**Tune in later!**


	7. One Green Eye

Here's to EliteFang, for the wonderful pun, 'the Saspence is killing me

**Here's to EliteFang, for the wonderful pun, 'the Saspence is killing me!'**

**Dude, so corny, yet so awesome!**

**Noice.**

**Also… (rubs back of head) Uh… hehehe… uh… Tifa-chan wants to speak to my reviewers…**

**Tifa-chan: Hello all! I am Greeny's friend, Tifa. Now, I just have something to say to all the people who didn't agree with Sasuke being gay.**

**(takes large breath)**

**YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!! SO WHAT IF HE IS GAY!! IF YOU KEEP ON FLAMING DEAR GREENS HERE I WILL COME AT YOU WITH RIFLE!! DIEEE!!**

**(breaths out and smiles sweetly) Thank you!**

**Greens: (looking scared and backing away) No… it's okay… I mean… I understand how they feel…**

**Tifa-chan: Yes, but you're too nice. You need to be malicious! Be BRUTAL!!**

**Greens: Then they won't review at all**

**Tifa-chan: Good point… Meh. DIEEEE!!**

**Greens: Sigh. Sorry about her, she didn't sleep well (unlike me she actually needs to sleep) **

**Enjoy guys. (please?)**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 7**

**Green Eye**

**XxX**

Four days passed in silence. Sasuke hardly said anything, as did I, and he'd leave early in the morning, not returning until very late at night. I had spent a lot of my time either engrossed in his books or sitting in the fake sunlight of the courtyard, staring up at the sky. Faintly, I remember worrying about whether I would sunburn or not, but seeing as I was pale as ever, I'm guessing that would be a no.

On the fifth day I woke up on the couch, having slept there every day since 'the incident'. I sat up groggily and dragged myself to the shower. I quickly washed and pulled on some fresh clothes. I had taken to putting some of the more-suited-for-girls clothing in the bathroom, and Tifa had dropped by earlier that week between shifts to give me some womanly items (like bras and underwear and other, _items_).

When I walked back out, I again collapsed on the couch and sighed audibly, leaning my head back to stare despairingly at the ceiling.

I wonder if Sasuke and I will ever get past this? I mean, how can I truly forgive him? He slept with my brother for Kami's sake!

I felt Sasuke's presence come closer, out of the secret room and behind the couch.

I leaned my head back more in an attempt to see him, but he stepped forward into my view, so I needn't have bothered.

He looked down at me angrily, yet guiltily. "How long is this going to go on for, Sakura?"

I pouted angrily. "As long as I feel needed. I see a few months yet, so don't hold your breath. You know what? No, I take that back. Hold your breath. You just keep holding your breath until I decide to get over this!"

**(Sorry, Stephanie Meyer, I had to steal the line! By the way, if you haven't read Twilight, I SERIOUSLY recommend it!)**

His eyebrows furrowed at my snappy remark. "Don't be like this."

"Why not? I have every right to." I glared back.

He dropped to his knees, so he was just above my face. He tilted his head so he was looking straight into my eyes. "I know. I am so sorry. I mean it."

"Since when have you _ever _meant it when you say sorry?! I'm still trying to adjust to even _hearing _the word coming out of your mouth!" I scoffed.

Again his eyes shone with guilt. It's weird, seeing emotion on his face. I was seriously beginning to wonder if I was in a dream, or a _coma_, and this was some weird fantasy/nightmare thing. Or maybe he had been drinking again. I wouldn't put it past him. I discreetly smelled his breath, and look at that, it smelt of sake.

I scowled at him. "I knew it! You will never be able to show me emotion, will you?! At least, not without being FUCKING DRUNK!

His eyes widened. "Wait–"

"NO! JUST- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I punched him, sending him back on his ass (Now I KNOW he's drunk) and stood up. I glared angrily at him, before running to the front door. Even though I knew it was in vain, I ran out and was stopped when the CFB caught on the barrier. I gritted my teeth and pulled.

Faintly, I could hear Sasuke yelling at me to stop, but I didn't relent, even though the CFB submission curse was trying to take over. Tears were now streaming down my face as my bones threatened to break.

"Damnit Sakura! Stop!"

"No! I want out!"

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me back inside. He pushed me against a wall and put his hands on my cheeks, looking into my eyes ferociously. "Stop."

"Why should I when I have to deal with an alcoholic who screwed my brother and abandoned his best friend?! Abandoned me?!"

There was a long silence.

He sighed sadly.

"It's not what you think."

I laughed humourlessly. "Right, so you _didn't _leave Konoha and screw Rimo. Then what _have _you been doing for the past five years?"

He stared at me. "I didn't mean-"

"I know, just cracking a joke. You don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

"Just shut up already."

I scowled and submitted to the curse, mouthing 'Yes, Master'.

"Thank you. Now, listen to me. Yes, I have been drinking again. Yes, I was Rimo's lover (I winced at the word). Yes, I left you and the dobe behind in Konoha. But, I can explain."

I stayed silent, though I scowled. I really wanted to look away from him, but his hands kept me in place, and I just couldn't look away from his eyes.

It also still freaked me out that he was speaking this much.

"I left Konoha because I need to kill Itachi, you know that. You know why, too. You all were too confusing, and I kept catching myself forgetting about my past. I was forgetting my purpose. I _need_ to kill Itachi, to have peace."

My scowl was gone, but my frustration was growing. He had let go of my face, but I didn't look away. His arms were around my waist, and his forehead was on my shoulder.

"I drink to forget. Forget all the pain I have, all the pain I have caused. I drink to forget my past, and I drink to forget my future. But mostly, I drink so I can forget Rimo, and so I can forget you."

He looked up at me. There was so much pain hidden there. The mask that usually hid his emotions was gone, and the real Sasuke was laid bare before me.

Suddenly I thought of Naruto. I had no idea how he popped into my mind, maybe it was the sight of such amazing sadness. Whenever I was sad, I always knew I could go to Naruto, and he'd find some way to cheer me up.

Naruto… god I miss you so much… your warmth, your hyperactivity, your bone-headedness…

My thoughts were cut short as Sasuke's lips met mine gently. If it were any time but now, I would push him away and try to hit him again. But seeing that much pain on his face had altered my better judgement. So, I kissed him back, just as gently.

We stayed that way, neither of us invading each other's personal space, but neither of us pulling away from each other either.

I started to notice wetness on my cheeks. My tears had dried up long ago. I finally pulled back and was surprised to see Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

It was the single most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen in my life.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, he burying his head in the crook of my neck. I stroked his hair silently, wishing I could say something. The curse still prevented me from doing so. He realised this and undid it. I immediately began cooing gently.

"It's okay, Sasuke. You'll be okay."

"No, I won't. I'll probably be killed when I fight Itachi." He grumbled.

I smiled. "You'll live, I know it."

"How? How can you know?" He growled.

I moved his face so I could look into his eyes. Even though there were still tears, he looked defiant. "You have me. And Naruto. And Kakashi, and all of your friends in Konoha. We're all still here for you, no matter that you left us."

He frowned. "I highly doubt-"

"That they still care for you? Think again. We all still love you."

His eyes widened. "Love?"

"Of course. You can probably feel Naruto's love from here!"

He pursed his lips as he refrained from laughing. Even though I knew it was just the sake, it was still cute to see.

"There's no way any of us are giving up on you anytime soon, so there's no need to worry. You will always have a place to come back to."

A slight smile graced his lips. He kissed me again. "What the hell did I do to get such stubborn friends?" He grumbled.

I laughed and pressed my forehead to his. "You were born in Konoha."

He looked at me with a sad frown. We stared deeply into each other's eyes, before I noticed something.

He frowned deeper. "What?"

"Did you know one of your eyes is green?"

He looked at me in shock. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled at him happily. "One of your eyes is a very very dark green. It's not black."

"It's probably just your eyes reflected in mine."

"I don't think so."

He huffed and looked away. I giggled again.

He sighed angrily. "What _now_?!"

"You look so cute."

He scowled. "Never call an Uchiha _cute_."

"What if there a baby?"

"Even then."

I laughed again and pushed off from the wall, past him to go sit on the couch. He followed when I gestured to him, but stayed standing. "You really need to stop drinking, you know." I said.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. But it's a habit now."

"An addiction."

He nodded sullenly.

"If I was willing to help, would you try?"

He was silent.

Tifa took that exact moment to walk in.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke stalked off to the bathroom, probably to hide the fact he had been crying, and to shower off the alcohol.

I followed him with my eyes, smiling slightly, and once he was gone, I looked back at Tifa, beaming. "Ohayo, Tifa-chan. What are you doing here?"

"It's time for my weekly visit."

I frowned. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

I turned chibi version and ran up to her, hugging her. "THANK KAMI-SAMA!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

She sweatdropped and patted my head. "It's okay Sakura-san. It's okay."

**XxX**

When we got to cleaning, not much was needed, seeing as I had put a lot of effort into making things spick and span to pass the time. In fifteen minutes we had completely cleaned the 'apartment'. By then Sasuke had gotten out and dressed, and was now comfortably sitting on the couch, sharpening his blades (man, he showers fast).

Tifa and I sat on the couch too, chatting away over some tea I had uncovered during the week.

"So, anything new happening around here?" I asked her.

She tipped her head thoughtfully. "Well, the head nurse is having an affair with one of the servants, one of Orochimaru's experiments failed terribly and now there is a scary monster running around who likes to sing songs from musicals, and I accidentally walked in on Kabuto playing with his dolls. They were getting married. It was quite cute, aside from the fact that the bride's head was missing."

Well, that was a disturbing picture.

I shook my head, laughing. "Interesting people live here."

We heard a snort and we turned to see Sasuke with a smirk on his lips, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Damn straight." He muttered.

I smiled and turned back to Tifa. Suddenly I remembered something. "Hey, Tifa-chan, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"What?"

"Do you have a sewing kit?"

She looked confused. "Why? Is Sasuke-sama's broken?"

Now I looked confused. "Eh?"

"Didn't you know Sasuke-sama had one?"

I frowned and shook my head, looking over at Sasuke. I swear to Kami-sama, there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well," he said. "What do you expect? I have to mend my own clothes, you know. Sometimes make them myself."

I sat there, thinking, before snorting. "That would explain why they look like that."

He glared. "Look like _what_, exactly?"

I laughed nervously. "Nothing! Nothing!"

Tifa sighed at our antics. She stood up and walked into Sasuke's room, and the closet could be heard sliding open, before she returned with a wooden box, one that I had noticed before, but never actually looked at.

You never know, it might be where he keeps his porn. I mean, come on. Every guy has porn, just some have more than others, and more graphic.

She sat it down on the coffee table and opened the catch to reveal a quite extensive sewing kit. If Hinata were here, she would probably be drooling.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

Tifa smiled. "Now, what did you need it for?"

"I need to tailor some of Sasuke's clothes to fit me."

I heard him grunt in disapproval, but he didn't say anything else about it, so I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed my bundle, spreading them out on the dining table (that no-one uses). As Tifa set up the sewing kit, I also went and grabbed a few clothes that I had also liked, but were too big or loose for me.

We sat for a couple of hours cutting and sewing the clothes to my specifications, before Tifa stood up to leave. "I have to go do the rest of my shift." She explained.

I pouted sadly. "Aww! Don't leave me! We were having so much fun!"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. I waved sadly and she walked out the door, before turning back to the task in front of me. Currently I was working on bringing in the waistline of a pair of way-too-girly-for-a-man-and-oh-so-cute black pants. It was the second last one before I was done.

It was quite silent, except for the rustle from Sasuke flipping the page of the book be was reading.

"So," I spoke up. "Do you mind that I'm cutting up your clothes?"

He grunted. "A bit."

"How much?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"…I'll live."

It was silent again.

I continued to sew the pants until I head Sasuke snap the book shut and place it on the coffee table.

I looked over my shoulder as he came over to sit beside me, where Tifa had been before.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I decided not to train today."

"I thought I'd never see the day."

He ignored the comment and picked up one of the already tailored outfits. It was a white hakama style shirt which had been brought up heaps and with an added black tie.

His left eye twitched.

"This… was my favourite shirt…"

I laughed nervously and scratched my head. "Sorry about that… but I need clothes."

"You didn't need to take it out on my innocent little shirt."

I sweatdropped. "_Okay_… apparently you still have a bit of sake in your system…"

I glared at me.

We sat in silence. He watched me intently as I finished the pants and continued to the last item. It was kind of unnerving.

I remembered our last conversation. "So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Try to get over your alcohol addiction?"

Again he was silent.

I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes showed uncertainty. "Come _on_, Sasuke! You need to do this!"

He frowned.

Five minutes passed before he answered my finally. "Okay, but only if you agree to do something."

"…Depends. What is it?"

He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Call me Sasuke-kun again."

When I didn't reply 'Yes, Master' I stared at him incredulously. "What the hell?"

"It… doesn't seem right, just Sasuke. Not from your mouth."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just order me to?"

"Doesn't seem right either. Forcing you to against your will."

I was taken aback, before smiling happily. "That's so sweet."

He glared, so I quickly shut up.

I continued to sew as I though about it. When I had finished one of the arms, I looked back up at him.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun. But you have to be dedicated. No sneaking drinks, for whatever reason."

He smirked and nodded.

**XxX**

That night Sasuke took initiative and cooked for the first time since I had been here. He made _both_, I repeat, _both _of us dinner, and it was damn good too.

We even ate at the dining table too, after I had cleaned it up.

It would have been perfect, if not for Kabuto walking in during the middle, making a snide joke about us and giving Sasuke a scroll, with details for a new mission.

He read it during dinner, and when asked, simply replied that it was a retrieval mission.

"What kind of retrieval?"

He smirked at me. "Do you really want to know?"

"Hmm, guess not."

We continued our dinner, and once finished, I washed up the dishes while he took a shower (he seems to shower a lot…)

Once he was out, it was my turn, and when I got out, I found him reading again. It was the same book as before.

"What are you reading, Sasuke-kun?"

He smiled at the suffix, before answering. "The Northern Lights. I have nothing better to do."

I nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch. "What's it about?"

"It's… hard to explain."

"Try."

He sighed and looked over at me with an exasperated glance. When I didn't move, he sighed again and tried to explain the storyline. I was confused by the third sentence.

"Wait, what's a dæmon again?"

"The animal that is born with the child, who has the ability to speak. It can also change forms until puberty, where it will take on it's permanent form."

I stared blankly. He sighed and snapped the book shut.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

I pouted grumpily which made him chuckle. As always, it freaked me out.

"…Have you been drinking _already_?!"

He deadpanned. "Not funny."

"Well, you did just laugh."

"So?"

"It's not exactly you."

He glared (though not harshly) and stood up, walking to his room.

"What?!" I called after him. I received no answer.

**XxX**

It was nine o'clock when I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink of water. I sat sipping it, looking out over the lounge. It was so quiet without other people around.

Sasuke had left me earlier to speak with Orochimaru about the new mission. About an hour ago, and he was supposed to arrive home soon.

It's weird. I can't remember when I started calling this place home. It happened without my notice or consent.

Home…

Is this really my home now? How long will I have to live here?

Suddenly tears began to burn my eyes, and I tried furiously to hold them back.

How can I seriously call this place my home? I'm in the middle of nowhere (I think), underground, with no human contact but for Sasuke, Tifa and paedophiles.

My home is Konoha damnit! It's where I belong! With my friends, and the hospital, and my apartment, and…

No Sasuke.

Suddenly, that scared me even more than being here did. Just thinking about being without Sasuke again struck fear into my very heart.

Maybe it was that command he had given me while he was asleep.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura, where are you?" He whispered anxiously._

_I raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here." I called softly._

_In his dreamy stupor, he seemed to calm a bit. "Stay with me. Don't leave me."_

_Quietly, I smiled and said, "Yes, master."_

_He rolled over, smiling. "Thank you."_

**End Flashback**

"Damn that Uchiha." I cursed.

"Damn me to what?"

I looked up and blushed when I noticed that Sasuke was standing in front of me, eyebrow raised in mirth.

"Sa-Sasuke! When did you get home?"

He turned his head and cupped his ear. I glared at him. "Sasuke_-kun_, when did you get home?"

He smirked. "Just then, when you where out of it."

"I was not out of it, I was just thinking."

"I.e., out of it."

I pouted. "Not funny."

"I thought it was quite amusing."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. He seemed to realise why and sighed. "No, I have not been drinking."

"You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I've been with me all day, and I made sure I didn't drink."

Now, that sentence scared me.

"…Drugs? You on E?"

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "No, I'm just in a good mood."

When he got no reply, he opened his eyes again to see me on the other side of the room with a large knife in my hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU UCHIHA IMPOSER!!"

If he were anyone but Sasuke, he would have sweatdropped, but seeing as he was (so he says…), he just settled with deadpanning.

"You're an idiot."

I looked at him oddly. "Okay, so maybe you can pull off an alright Sasuke, but I still don't trust you."

"When we were twelve you lost a bet against Naruto and had to run around the camp in his underwear screaming that you love him."

I gasped. "You said you would never speak of that again!"

He shrugged. "You believe me now?"

I sighed and put down the knife. "I guess so."

He nodded in satisfaction and walked to his room to prepare for bed. I yawned and walked over to my bed (AKA, the couch) and sat down on it. I stared longingly at the nice soft bed visible through the door.

Sasuke poked his head out the door and seemed to notice this.

There was a silence before he rolled his eyes and gestured to me.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll let you sleep in the bed."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"I think we're quite capable of sharing. It's happened before."

I shuddered at the memory before hopping up and walking to him.

We both climbed into the bed, me on the left, he o the right.

As we settled, the awkward atmosphere settled in on us. It was _very_ quiet, to say the least.

Sasuke proved me right by leaning over and flicking a switch above his bedside table, which turned off all the lights in the 'apartment'.

I chuckled. "Nice."

"What?"

"The switch. I wish I had one at my apartment."

There was a silence as we both thought of Konoha.

Fifteen minutes after the lights went out, I spoke up again. "Do you ever miss it?"

"You mean Konoha?"

"Yeah."

"…Sometimes."

We were quiet again.

My thoughts were still in Konoha, with my friends.

Shikamaru had finally accepted is feelings for Ino, and they were currently dating (as to my knowledge), Tenten had gotten with Neji in the middle of a huge battle, kissing him passionately for seemingly no reason at all. Five minutes later he proposed to her (I know, weird, right?). Hinata had finally summoned the courage last month to ask Naruto on a date, before fainting when he hugged her.

Tsunade had finally decided to give Jiraiya a chance, though was always beating him for cheating on her. Kakashi had even gotten with Iruka, which is a _very_ interesting story, one definitely for another day (1).

I 'eeped' when Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his cool bare chest **(A/N: geez, I sound like a romance novel)**

"Wha- What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Mnn… cold…" He mumbled sleepily.

Woah, how long was I thinking. I looked over at the digital clock, and it read 9:55.

Well, my imagination takes up a lot of time, doesn't it? I vaguely began to wonder how long I was usually out of it, when Sasuke nuzzled my neck.

Who knew sleepy Uchiha's could be so cute? It probably made up for all the human iceberg-ness during the day.

I rolled over and looked at him. He seemed perfectly awake to me, from what I could see.

Nevertheless, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. One of the strands of his hair tickled my nose and I tried to blow it away, but it was one of those sticky up hairs, so it just flopped back. I heard his chuckle as I grumbled and furiously blowed at it.

"Well, it's annoying." I complained.

He moved up so we were face to face. He smirked.

Damn. Little Uchiha _was_ perfectly awake.

I growled at him. "Go back to pretending to be sleepy."

He grinned. (There's a first time for everything) "Nah, this is fun."

"You swear to god you're not drunk or on drugs?"

He didn't answer, but instead kissing me, his tongue intruding on my personal space. I was really surprised, but went along with it.

When he pulled back, I was slightly dazed. Like I said before, _excellent kisser_.

"Do I taste like I'm on anything?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

I shook my head, still out of it.

He smirked again. "Exactly."

We lay in silence, in each other's arms.

**(A/N: Blugh, it sounds so sappy)**

"What's with you tonight?" I asked simply.

I felt his shrug. "Like I said, I'm in a good mood."

"Why, what happened?"

"I didn't get to talk to Orochimaru."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"I was too busy trying to kill the singing experiment, who ate Kabuto. Sadly, he was okay, but he's quite traumatised from the experience."

I laughed, my whole body shaking. Sasuke chuckled too.

"I didn't manage to kill it. It escaped from the base, running away. I wonder where it will end up…"

I was too busy laughing to answer him.

Ahh, revenge was sweet. She could almost hear Naruto in her head, screaming, "Yeah! That's right! Now YOU know what it's like to be eaten by an oversize monster, then regurgitated!"

Though, technically, he probably didn't know what regurgitated meant.

I ignored my odd thoughts and tried to focus on Sasuke, though it was very hard. Inner me kept on jumping up with random comments, though most of them were about him, but that's not really the point, now is it?

"Well, I guess that would explain why you're so happy." I said, as soon as I had calmed down enough.

I could almost feel the grin on his face. "Indeed."

I sighed and closed my eyes, snuggling into his neck. He replied by squeezing me tighter to his body.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I realised something that made me smile.

Sasuke and I had shared a kiss, in which neither of us were drunk, for the very first time.

Let's just say I was a very happy little girl.

**XxX**

**I will soon be releasing a collection of short stories for this story, titled Incentive: the hidden stories. It will include most of the other pairings, as well as maybe the epilogue in the future.**

**You know what? I've just decided something. I will type them, but I will not release them until I get 90 reviews. I don't care how long it takes, I really want it to overthrow my first ever story, 'A New Years To Remember', who no matter what I do, seems to stay as no. 1 in reviews.**

**So, once I overthrow NYR, and get 90, I will happily post all the extra stories.**

**So, even if you didn't like the chapter, just review for the heck of it, so I can boost it up. **

**Ducku: Please do, every review you give gets me closer to my goal.**

**Tifa-chan: What goal?**

**Ducku: (smiles happily) Screwing Gaara-kun.**

**Tifa-chan: (blush)**

**Greens: (drool) Dang… that'd be hot.**

**Ducku: Damn yaoi fangirl…**

**Greens: Damn straight! Gay guys rules the pumpkin patch! (good guy pose)**

**Tifa-chan: Wait, how does this help you get closer to your goal?**

**Ducku: Every review brings us closer to Konoha, where Gaara-kun pops up at random occasions. Soooo… if we get enough reviews, you can be back in Konoha, Greens can nab herself some Kiba, and I can screw Gaara-kun senseless. ******

**Tifa-chan and Greens: o.O (then drool)**

**Ducku: Sooo… REVIEW!! MY LIBIDO COMMANDS IT!! …pwease?**


	8. How to Pass the Day

Thanks for helping me beat New Years to Remember

**Thanks for helping me beat New Years to Remember! I wuv you all!**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 8**

**How to Pass the Day**

**XxX**

When I woke up the next morning I felt an odd sense of accomplishment. Yawning I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head.

I looked down at Sasuke to see him… non-existent. There was nothing but bedsheets there. Apparently he had decided to get up early.

I folded my arms, grumbling, and he took that exact moment in time to walk through the bedroom door and to the closet. He was shirtless, and I took advantage of that, my eyes roaming over the pale skin of his chest.

He saw me doing this, and raised an eyebrow in question which I shrugged off. He smirked and turned to the closet door, sliding it open, and grabbing a black shirt. Still with his back turned he raised it over his head and slipped it on. I silently thanked him, as his back muscles gave me an excellent show while he was doing it. Not to mention the shirt made him look _smexy _as it clung to his muscles.

He walked to the weapon rack and grabbed his katana, sliding it into his belt.

"Training?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have that retrieval mission today."

"I thought it was next week."

"No, that's what I was going to change it to, but seeing as I didn't see Orochimaru last night…"

I nodded, understanding what he meant. Just when he was about to leave the room I called his name. He turned back to look at me, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

I frowned lightly. "Come back here."

"…what?"

I sighed and brought my arms up expectantly. He still didn't move, just looked confused. Obviously he had absolutely no idea what the hell I wanted. Grumbling, I hopped out of bed and walked over to him.

I stood in front of him hands on hips and shaking my head. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

He continued to be confused. "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"This," I said, holding out my arms like before, "means I want a hug."

…Silence.

"Well?"

"…You want me to give you a hug?"

I slapped my forehead. Then I slapped his.

Or at least, I _tried_ to, but he caught my hand by reflex. Before I could say anything though, he pulled me awkwardly into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled happily into his chest. He just held me, awkwardly as before, around the waist.

I soon pulled back and looked into his eyes to see a slight amount of annoyance. "What?" I asked defensively.

He shook his head in exasperation. "One sober kiss and you're all over me." He joked.

I pouted angrily. "I think I deserve one for dealing with all your shit."

"Hey, you gave me a pretty rough time too."

"Name one."

"You tying me to the shower rack naked and then molesting me." He deadpanned.

I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. "Oh, yeah… forgot about that…"

He just shook his head again and pulled us both back so he could lean against the doorframe. I didn't expect it, so I fell forward a bit more and we ended up with his lips against my forehead. Even though I knew it was an accident, it was still cute, and it made me blush. He seemed to sense this, because he chuckled lightly, the sound rumbling in his chest and through his lips.

I leaned my head back slightly and he leaned his down so we were forehead to forehead. I looked happily into his mismatched eyes (remember, one is green) and saw a slight glimmer of happiness, which made me grin.

"What now?" He asked with a playful tone (someone abducted him, I swear).

"You'll shoot me if I say it."

"Well say it anyway."

"Fine. _Kawaii…_" (Cute)

I deadpanned. "You're right. You shouldn't have said anything."

I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. Still laughing I walked over to the kitchen, leaving him looking like an idiot by the doorway.

As I grabbed out fixings for my breakfast he seemed to come out of his stupor and walked over to the door. Just before he left I called out to him. "Hey, what time will you be home?"

"What are you, my wife?"

I laughed. "I may as well be. When?"

He sighed. "I should be back around five."

"Well, have fun at work, dear."

"Shut it woman."

**XxX**

After I ate and cleaned up, I spent the next hour lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I was so completely bored it was not funny.

Hell, I was even wishing _Kabuto_ would drop by, just to give me something to do. Maybe we could play chess or have a drinking contest.

Speaking of drinking…

"Eureka!" I yelled happily, sitting up. I punched the air and hopped up, running over to the bedroom and grabbing my work clothes. I quickly changed and headed over to the kitchen. I grabbed my little basket of cleaning supplies and placed it on the table top.

I rummaged through the cupboards for the plastic bags. "I know you're here… you can't hide from me…" I muttered as I searched.

Finally I found them, a roll of super size, standard black plastic bags. I happily pulled them out and held them up like they were the Holy Grail. I seriously think there were some angels singing, but I wasn't holding out for the stream of light.

I hopped over to the secret room and paused with my hand on the doorknob. I was pretty sure Sasuke was going to shoot me when he got home, or hang me from the ceiling again.

Oh well.

I smirked and opened the door. It swung in silently, revealing the complete blackness behind. I fumbled around near the door until my hand slid over a switch. I quickly flicked it on.

I never actually took a real look inside before. Last time I was too focused on grabbing the sake than looking at anything else.

Now that I looked around, it seemed drinking wasn't the only thing he did in here. One corner had been converted into a small workout place, with weights and a bar hanging from the roof to do pull ups (mental images… _drool_) and a dummy with a large amount of stab wounds.

Another corner must've been his drinking corner, because it had a comfy couch right next to the fridge and a coffee table, which was littered with bottles and a few cigarettes too. Grimacing in distaste I turned to the back wall.

It contained a long desk and two filing cabinets. The desk was littered with paper and leather bound books, and files were laid on top of an open drawer. Curious I walked over to the cabinet and peeked inside the first file.

It contained a picture of Kabuto with his stats. _'Hmm, I didn't know he had a birthmark there…'_

Bored I moved to the next file which contained the file of Naruto. I raised an eyebrow and scanned through it. It had pretty up to date information. It even had his brand new technique. He only invented it about a month ago, and hasn't even used it in battle yet, as much to my knowledge.

'_Let's hope to god Sasuke has his own informants, and Orochi-bastard doesn't have this info too. That'll completely ruin the surprise.'_

She laughed as Inner Sakura and David (the name she decided to give her brain) showed her pictures of Orochimaru walking into a dark room and everyone popping up and yelling surprise, then pulling out a grenade launcher and blowing him into oblivion. Ah, if only it would actually happen…

It could take this damn CFB with it. Then I would be free to run where I wished.

Shaking my head, I tried to focus on the task ahead of me. But before I could, something caught my eye on Sasuke's desk.

'_No… It couldn't be…'_

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to it. I reached out a hand in disbelief and stroked the fuzzy pink cover of my old diary. In glittered letters it read 'Sakura' on the front and a few love hearts joined it.

'_Why the hell does he have my diary?! I thought I lost it!'_

'**He must have taken it before he left.'**

'_No, it was taken after he left…'_

'**Maybe he came back for it.'**

'_I don't think so. I highly doubt he would be able to get in and out without being noticed, and he's hardly stupid enough to even try.'_

'**True…'**

I sat down at the desk and opened it up. I laughed quietly as I read the first page.

_Sakura Haruno's Diary!!_

_(Love heart)_

_If you are reading this, I advise you_

_to give it back before I stab you._

_I shall stab you repeatedly if you are Naruto._

_If you are Sasuke-kun, you can read all you like!_

_(Kiss mark)_

I nearly gagged at the amount of gooey, fluffy, girly-ness there was on that single page. Suddenly I pitied anyone who knew me back then, then thanked them gratefully as they still stood by me.

I noticed a small scrawl at the bottom of the page. It was drawn rather sloppily, in black pen.

_Don't mind if I do._

I frowned at it a moment, before I understood its meaning. Sasuke must have read the first page (probably while drunk) and decided to add his own writing to it.

I turned to the first page of the actual diary writing, which happened to be written on the first day of us being a genin. I had gotten the book as a graduation present to myself after seeing it in the window of a store.

I quickly scanned over the page, rolling my eyes at the amount of cute-ness to it. It was mainly blather about how psyched I was to be a real konoichi and Sasuke. I laughed as I read Sasuke's sarcastic comments in the margins and gaps about how stupid my thoughts were. I agreed totally, which made Inner Sakura sulky. She sat in her imaginary corner and twirled patterns on the floor with her finger.

I quickly flipped through it, scanning the pages for any significant days. Some pages had no added writing, and every now and then there were pages with scrawl in every spot he could reach. I usually read those pages, and was surprised when they were usually explanations for his actions, or apologies.

He must've been _really_ drunk when he was writing this, if he was apologising for his actions. Not to mention his writing was _atrocious_. His normal handwriting was quite fluid and clear. Very pretty, much better than mine. Mine was messy doctor's scrawl.

I stopped when I came to one, recounting everything that had happened in the Forest of Death, in the chuunin exams. I hadn't brought the diary with me, just recapped when I got home. It filled a few good pages.

At the part where I was gushing about the fact that Sasuke had stabbed himself in the leg, so he could move and carry me to safety, there was a lot of writing. A furiously fast scribble, as if he was rushed for time, or just being frantic about laying it on the page.

**(A/N: Sorry if any of the facts aren't right, I'm writing this off the top of my head)**

(_My writing_)

(**Sasuke's writing**)

_It was all so… romantic. He carried me away, bridal style, up into the tree tops, to save me from being killed by Orochimaru. It was so sweet, and I would have been blushing so bad, if I hadn't been in extreme fear for my life. Heck, even Sasuke-kun was scared. I wished I could hug him, but it really wasn't the right time._

**No, not the right time. But I wish you did.**

_When I saw that he stabbed himself in the leg, I freaked out. It looked so painful. But before I could do anything he put a hand to my mouth, keeping my quiet. Again, if I wasn't so scared, I would have squealed and probably fainted._

**Well, I needed to shut you up, I had to think. And I can always think better if we're touching in some way.**

_It was cut off short when I saw a giant snake appear from behind us and had to move his hand._

**Yeah, that did suck.**

I scanned again to where he was asleep and I watched over him and Naruto.

_Damn Naruto, I wish someone else could've taken care of him, and then I could've been alone with Sasuke-kun. Just me and him… alone in the forest…_

**Maybe I got molested…**

(Skip)

_Sasuke-kun was scary with those black marks all over his body. He grinned wickedly, like there was no goodness left in him, and there wasn't I figured as he snapped that boy's arms._

**Well, what do you expect?! He hit you!**

_It was really cute that he stopped when I hugged him. Maybe he does love me! (teehee)_

…**You're… a good friend…**

I raised an eyebrow at his notes. He sounded like himself half the time, extremely sarcastic, and the other half he was being all, fluff-like. He lived up to his hair. (Get it? Duck hair? Fluffy duck? Yeah… I know my payouts suck.)

Suddenly, I realised I was very off subject. I had a job to do, and dang-namit, I was going to do it. Closing my diary (I still have no idea how it got here…) I stood up and headed over to the drinking corner. I pulled out the first bag, and as an afterthought, put my gloves on too.

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the empty bottles and threw them in the bag, placing the half empty bottles on the floor beside me to tip out later. Grimacing, I emptied the ash tray into the bag also. Apparently he liked a smoke to go with his alcohol poisoning.

It took a good long time to clean off the coffee table, tip out the half fulls, and to scrub the table until the stains finally came out (well, as much as they'll _ever_ come out).

When it finally looked presentable I sat back and sighed tiredly. It was damn hard work. Especially now that I hadn't been training in a fair time. I swear, I probably won't remember how to use my chakra by the time I get out of here. _IF_ I get out of here.

Sighing again, I stood up and dragged the full bag out into the lounge room, to rest against the wall. I grabbed another bag and continued over to the fridge. I pulled it open and marvelled at it's well stocked variety. What can I say? The man had good taste.

I began to pull each bottle out, making sure that already opened bottles had their lids screwed on properly, before placing them in the bag. The entire contents filled four bags to the brim, and I had to put another bag over them, just so I wouldn't split the bag from the weight.

I was very thankful for my training with Tsunade, because otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to move them without a hell of a lot of raw determination.

When it was finally empty I switched it off and cleaned it out. Again, I feared for my life. Sasuke was going to kill me when he got home.

Well, as his _wife_, I think I have the right to clean out his fridge.

I wasn't looking forward to his withdrawal though. He was grumpy enough as it is. He'll be murder on legs tomorrow.

Wait, he's already murder on legs…

We're all doomed.

Maybe, if I'm really lucky, he'll be one of those emotional withdrawers. Crying and sappiness I can deal with. Being gutted, not so much.

When I finally finished, I looked out at the clock. When I started, it had read 1:00. By now it was 4:30.

Quickly I hopped up and looked around for a place to stash the evidence. There was nowhere. I couldn't exactly walk out and put them in a bin for the rubbish man to come take, now could I? I guess, I would have to wait for Sasuke himself to come home and take them out. He agreed to do this, so I would have to trust him. For now I dragged them to the kitchen.

I was sticky with sweat and substances of which I don't really want to know, so I walked over to the bathroom and showered happily. Once I was back out I had another ten minutes before he was due home, so I lay on the couch and rested.

I looked over at the coffee table (a nice, _clean _one) I saw the Northern Lights – the book Sasuke had been reading – sitting there.

Curious, I picked it up and flicked to the first page and began to read.

It was all very confusing, but I seemed to get it a bit by the time Sasuke returned at 6:00. I had gotten through about fifty pages in that time, and was really starting to get into it, when he cut in, startling me.

"Why does it smell like cleaning products in here?"

I jumped up and snapped the book shut. He raised an eyebrow at my edginess. I nevously laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"What's with you?"

"Uh… hehehe… well, don't shoot me, please."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"I, uh, cleanedoutyourfridge." I mumbled.

"You what?"

"I… cleaned out your fridge."

I winced to prepare for the pain, but it never came. I opened an eye to see him looking at me, confused.

"So what if you cleaned out the fridge? It's not like you…" He trailed off as his eyes widened in realisation.

Before I could blink he disappeared and I could hear him open the door of his fridge. I cringed as I heard him gasp angrily.

He stomped back out and I immediately scooted to the far side of the couch. He was absolutely livid.

"Where. Are. My. Drinks?" He gritted out.

I shakily pointed to the kitchen, and he stomped over to discover his alcohol in the bags behind the counter. He slowly looked up at me and I cringed again, smiling nervously.

"Why?"

"You… uh… you said you would get off the alco?"

He narrowed his eyes and shot daggers at me. "You should have asked first." He gritted out.

"Yes, well… um… I thought it would be easier if you weren't here."

He somehow managed to deadpan and glare at the same time. I didn't think it was possible, but here you go. The man that defies all logic.

**(A/N: Hey! I defy gravity! WE MATCH!!)**

"Apparently not." He growled.

I don't know why, but his defensiveness seemed to set me off. I managed to grow some guts in about 3.2 seconds and it made me stand up defiantly. "Look here! You said you would try and do this! That means losing all alcohol from the house!"

He looked at me in mild surprise. Apparently he didn't expect my little outburst either.

"You agreed! We can't exactly keep all that shit here! You wouldn't last through tomorrow!"

He stalked up to me, glaring. "Is that all you think I would last?"

I sighed angrily and ran my fingers through my hair. "Sasuke, I'm a doctor. I know exactly how long a standard human would last, living with the level of addiction you have."

"I'm not exactly standard."

"I know, that's why I extended it, but you still wouldn't last long, not without help, and definitely not with the copious amounts of alcohol you have here."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He ended up staring at the wall to his left, as if he wanted to burn a hole through it.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-kun, listen. You need to listen to me, and I need you to help me. I can't exactly do this alone."

His eyes flickered to me when I used the suffix, but kept his gaze on the wall.

I remembered what he wrote in my diary.

_I can always think better if we're touching in some way._

I reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to rest on my neck. He frowned and looked at me again. I smiled. "So you can think."

He snorted quietly. "You read that, did you?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly camouflaged. Pink's not exactly a common colour around here."

We stayed where we were, not moving as he contemplated throwing out his alcohol.

After what seemed like hours, but could have been just minutes, he sighed and nodded. "Fine. What are we going to do with them?"

"I guess we just find somewhere to throw them out, or give them to someone."

He frowned at the mention of giving them away. "Who would you even give them to?"

"I don't know… the prisoners maybe? They could probably use it."

He scowled.

'_Damn selfish bastard…'_

"Well, hurry up and decide."

Again we stood in silence. He moved his other hand up to the other side of my neck. I stepped forward and pulled our foreheads together like we had that morning. I was beginning to suspect that this would soon become our standard pose.

"Fine, but I don't want to do it alone." He grumbled.

"Well, I can't exactly go with you, now can I? Unless you remove the CFB…"

He glared at me lightly. "What would stop you from simply running away?"

I smiled up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not until you are over your alcoholism, which is going to take a fair few months, and even then you'll still be on the verge of just slipping straight back in."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How can I be sure?"

I kissed him lightly. "Do you seriously think I could leave you like this?" I whispered softly.

He scoffed quietly again. "No, probably not."

"Exactly. So can you remove this now?"

Very slowly, he grabbed my hand and held it out. He rested his hand on it and looked up at me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded shakily.

He placed his hand on the catch and breathed deeply. He looked up at me once more before flicking the catch.

**XxX**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! A cliffie! **

…**I think.**

**Well, yes, I am tired. I know, it's amazing. But my mother has decided to put me on sleeping drugs, and right now it's starting to kick in.**

**So… I must be off.**

**Ja Ne.**

**GreenSkittlesForGaara**


	9. Inonei

Grr

**Grr.**

**Well, today is technically only the day after I wrote the last chapter, and those pills… yeah, didn't work! I haven't slept in four days!**

**Me tired… (It's daytime so I'm still tired. it'll be gone in like, four hours)**

**Also, I apologise now if this next chapter is crap. I'm not in my best mind right now.**

…**I feel like subway…**

**Hmm… be right back**

**(Runs off)**

**XxX**

**Incentive**

**Chapter 9**

**Inonei**

**XxX**

_Recap_

"_Are you ready?"_

_I nodded shakily._

_He placed his hand on the catch and breathed deeply. He looked up at me once more before flicking the catch._

_End Recap_

We both stood still, staring at the bracelet in Sasuke's palm. My mouth was open.

It really worked. I couldn't believe it.

Tentatively I reached out and traced the snake design I had come to know well. "Well, that was easy." I breathed.

He lightly chuckled. "I guess they didn't expect me to take it off."

I looked up to his eyes and he smirked at me, eyes dancing. I smiled back.

"So, are we gonna do this before I bail out or what?"

I smiled wider. "As if I would let you get out of it now. I could do it by myself if I wanted to."

He immediately turned serious. "You will never leave here without either me or Tifa by your side. And if it's with Tifa, you must tell me beforehand. Do you understand me?"

I mock saluted him, a serious face on. A smirk broke out on his face as he reached up to ruffle my hair, muttering, "Baka."

I didn't reply to him, just grinned and walked past him to the over-full bags. I sighed happily as I felt chakra fill my arms and helped me pick them up. It was such a comforting feeling.

Sasuke was quickly at my side, picking up the three I didn't grab. Even though I didn't sense him using any chakra, he had no problem with the weight. _Damn show-off._

We walked over to the door and I juggled the bags (seeing as I had one less than he did) and grabbed the handle, pulling open the door and smiling at the warning on the sign. "You never were one to be nice, were you?" I chuckled.

"No, not really."

I stopped just before the exit, looking at the floor at the invisible line between the hall and the apartment. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and stepped through.

…

…

Nothing happened. I was standing in the hallway, and nothing had kept me from doing it.

I looked back at Sasuke, who just smirked and walked past me down the hallway.

"H-Hey! Wait up Sasuke!" I called after him, jogging to catch up.

"I don't hear a –kun!"

**XxX**

It took a fair while to traverse the halls. At one point we walked past what seemed to be a garbage disposal, in which Sasuke threw out the bag full of rubbish.

After trekking through many dank hallways and down many stairs (and slowly getting more and more cold, I'll have you know) we finally arrived at what seemed to be the dungeons.

Barred cells lined both walls and many groans could be heard, along with a few whimpers. Gritting my teeth, I turned to Sasuke.

"So, where do we start?" I asked slowly.

He looked down at me and I think he could see the pain in my eyes, because his own dark ones hardened. He didn't say anything about it though, and just answered my question.

"I guess we'll start here. You take the left side, I'll do the right."

I nodded and walked to my respective side. I stepped up to the first cell and peered in. It was hard to see, but after a while my eyes adjusted and I finally noticed a man sitting in the corner. "Uh, he-hello?" I stuttered nervously.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted some alcohol. We needed to get rid of it."

"…Is it poisoned?"

"No! Of course not!"

He stood up and walked up to the bars. I gasped when he did. Scars and burn marks marred his features to a point of near grotesqueness. He eyes were scrutinising me.

"I've seen you before. They dragged you in here about a week ago, right?"

I tried to ignore his disfigurement out of courtesy and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I was captured from Konoha. I'm helping an old teammate of mine."

I could just make out that he raised an eyebrow. "An old teammate? You mean the Uchiha?"

I nodded again.

He chuckled. "So _you're_ the famous Sakura."

I was taken aback. "H-Huh?! What do you mean, _famous_?!"

"You didn't know? You and the Uzumaki brat are like celebrities around here! Anyone who could withstand the Uchiha brat long enough to actually be on a team with him and not get killed deserves credit."

I paused for a moment before laughing a little. "Oh. Yes, well, it was hard work."

He smiled at me. I think.

"So, about that alcohol. What've you got?"

I started a little. "Oh, right!" I pulled open the first bag and rummaged through it. "I've got pretty much anything you could want."

"Got any really strong sake?"

"Loads."

"Okay, gimme the strongest you got."

I grinned. "That's pretty damn strong, about 80 concentration."

He whistled. "Woah, not bad. That'll do nicely."

I pushed through the bottles until I found what he wanted. I quickly pulled it out and handed it over.

He lifted it up to his face and tried to make out the writing in the dimness. "Thanking you muchly, Sakura." He breathed happily.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked calmly as he took his first swig.

He spluttered at the strength and took a moment before he choked out. "Yorek. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too Yorek. I'll have to come down and see you again."

He smirked sadly at me. "_If_ I'm still around here, I'd like that."

I frowned sadly and said my goodbyes, moving to the next one. The guy was already waiting for me, grinning.

"I'll have a Smirnoff, as strong as possible, please Sakura-chan."

I smiled and complied.

Slowly Sasuke and I made our way down our respective sides, though he was far ahead of me, though I caught up every now and then when someone asked for one of his favourites and he struggled to give it away.

**XxX**

At last there was only one person left. I had hardly any drinks left in my bags, not even ten, and Sasuke had none. I swear at one point I heard him whimper in sadness, though I would never actually be able to confirm it.

The last cell wasn't separated by bars like the rest. Instead it had a door on it, but no door handle. It did, however have a small square barred hole to look through.

I peered inside, and could only just make out a man propped up on the far wall, unmoving. He had a crop of bright red hair that stuck out at all angles. "H-hey! Are you awake?" I called. I received no answer.

I frowned and called again. Still no answer. I turned to Sasuke, who was leaning against the opposite wall, glaring at the door. "Hey, Sasuke? I think this guy's unconscious."

He frowned. "Sasuke what now?"

I sighed. "Sasuke-_kun­. ­_I think this guy's unconscious."

"Hn. That or dead."

"No, I can sense his vital signals still working, though only barely."

"Then he won't last much longer."

I frowned at him. "Sasuke-kun, don't say that. That's just cruel!"

"It's true. No point denying it. Besides, I don't really care, though Tifa might."

"What do you mean?"

He nodded to the door. "That's Tifa's brother, Inonei."

I gasped and looked inside again. He still retained his original position, though his breathing was a bit more haggard now. I turned back to Sasuke. "Let me go in! I want to help him!"

Sasuke glared at me. "No."

"Why?"

"Because he'll probably attack you."

I frowned again. "Now why would he attack me?!"

"Because you look like Ri-" He trailed off. "Never mind."

I gaped at him. "Does EVERYONE know my brother?! Open this door right now Sasuke!"

He looked at me pointedly. I growled. "SO not the time to be playing this stupid game! Forget the friggin suffix and open this goddamn door!"

We glared at each other for a few minutes, neither giving in.

Finally after what seemed like hours he sighed and pushed off the wall. "Fine, but you're asking for it."

He slowly walked over and pressed his palm against the door. He leaked his chakra to his palm and I heard a mechanical click from inside the door, and it swung open. When I gave him a questioning look, he merely shrugged and replied, "It's got a special chakra recogniser on it. Only certain people can open the door."

I walked over to Inonei and leant down beside him, laying a hand on his chest. His breathing was very shallow. I closed my eyes and sent my chakra into his system, quickly checking it over.

In a matter of seconds I drew back, gasping. "He's dying!" I choked.

"No shit. I already told you that." Scoffed Sasuke.

I glared at him. "You can be so fucking heartless sometimes! How do you think this will make Tifa-chan feel?! She cares so deeply for him!"

He pursed his lips and said nothing. I picked the young red-headed man off the ground and laid him on the straw mattress nearby. Breathing deeply and began to focus my healing chakra and started to pour it into his body.

**XxX**

It was a very long, painful process, but I finally managed to save him. He was currently sleeping and I was sitting cross legged beside him, watching him intently. Sasuke sat propped up against the opposite wall, staring intently at me. I refused to acknowledge him.

After another five minutes of feeling his eyes on my back, I sighed and spoke up. "You really were an ass before, you know that? This guy could've died, and you were just gonna let him!"

"People die every day around here. Usually they prefer it, rather than living here, being tortured and used in Orochimaru's experiments."

"So? That doesn't mean you shouldn't try and help Tifa's brother!"

I heard him get up and walk over to me, and I stiffened as he sat down beside me. He faced me and said, "You don't know the full story. The reason why he's here."

"And what would that be?"

"He's here to try and get Rimo to come."

My head snapped over to his. "What?!"

He was frowning, his eyes a mix of sadness and anger (that's possibly the most emotion ever to be seen in them while he wasn't drunk!). "He was a good friend of Rimo's, and Orochimaru wants him, so he captured Inonei to try and convince him to show up."

"Why would Orochimaru want my brother?"

"…I don't really know myself."

Slowly I turned back to face the sleeping young man before me. His childish face scrunched up very lightly and he readjusted his head a little. It wasn't unexpected, seeing as he was only sleeping, so I ignored it.

I frowned for what seemed like the millionth time that day when I felt him pick up a strand of my pink hair and begin to roll it between his fingers.

"What are you doing _now_?" I sighed.

He looked up at me, his eyes nearly showing surprise. "What's up with you?"

I merely glared lightly and slapped his hand away, even though Inner Sakura was yelling as loud as she possibly could -using a megaphone- to let him his dirty way with us.

I coughed back this statement, trying to hide the faint blush on my cheeks.

As soon as it was gone, his hand was back, playing with the same lock of hair. I glared at him again. "Must you try to annoy me at every possible moment?!"

"I thought that was your job."

I closed to yelled in aggravation and brought one of my hands up to his neck, by the curse seal, and pressed hard on the chakra point there, inserting a little of my own chakra.

He hissed in pain and pushed away from me, clutching his neck. "What the fuck woman?!" He growled.

I smirked at him. "Neji-kun gave me a few pointers. I just cut off the chakra flowing to your curse seal for around three or four hours, not to mention gave you extreme pain that will last for a fair while also. Oh, and if the bruising turns green, you may want to get me to check it out."

"Oh haha. You're hilarious." He drawled sarcastically.

"Thank you, I'm here till Thursday!" I replied with just as much sarcasm dripping from my voice.

We continued to glare at each other until I heard a chuckle from the bed.

"Are you two always like this?"

We both looked down to see Inonei smiling up at us, red eyes sparkling with hidden laughter. Really, unless I had been told, I would never have guessed that this was Tifa's brother.

"Uh, wh-when did you wake up?"

"I've been awake for a fair while now, I was just quiet interested in your conversation, that's all." He grinned.

Sasuke glared at Inonei before standing and walking back over to his place against the wall. The young man's eyes followed almost sadly.

I tried to keep myself occupied with checking him over and healing a few more things, but my mind kept drifting to the conversation Sasuke and I had shared.

"_Let me go in! I want to help him!"_

_Sasuke glared at me. "No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he'll probably attack you."_

_I frowned again. "Now why would he attack me?!"_

"_Because you look like Ri-" He trailed off. "Never mind."_

_I gaped at him. "Does EVERYONE know my brother?! Open this door right now Sasuke!"_

I stared at Inonei's face, studying him. He looked back with the same amount of curiosity.

"Do I really look like my brother?" I asked quietly.

He frowned lightly, pursed his lips and nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe. It's not that you resemble him in facial features, but more the way your face shows emotions, and how you hold yourself. You have the exact same eyes…"

I was frozen as he reached up slowly and cupped my face with his left hand. Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch, though only barely.

He stared deeply into my eyes, and my own were caught in his, twin red-brown pools full of warmth and regret at the same time.

I surprised even myself as he began to lean toward me, and I to him.

Just when we were about to kiss I was wrenched back and found myself seated on my butt between Sasuke's outstretched legs, his arms wrapped protectively around me and a low growl of anger rumbling in his chest.

Inonei looked at us in surprise, and my own face reflected that. Neither of us really understood what just happened.

I looked over my shoulder up at Sasuke. He glared down at me. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" He hissed.

I looked at him in surprise. "What? What are you talk-" I trailed off, finally realising what Inonei and I had nearly done.

But before I could say anything, I surprised myself yet again by just replying, "Why? Were you jealous?"

He made a choking sound and pushed me off of him, but seated himself between me and the mattress.

Inonei spoke up. "Uh, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to… well, you know… sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Sasuke made another choking sound, almost like a scoff. I glared at him. "What is your problem Sasuke?! What exactly do you have against this kid?!"

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Argued the redhead.

Sasuke smirked. "You really want to know the truth?"

"Yes!"

"He was in love with Rimo too."

…

…

I gaped at him. "Must my brother turn everyone gay?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Pretty much. He does that to people."

"This is not a laughing matter Sasuke! So, is that why you hate him? Because he's competition?!"

He scowled, immediately turning serious. I could see Inonei stiffen too, and pain cloud his eyes.

The redheaded man looked down at his mattress and began pulling at the straw. "No, I was never any competition. Though, Rimo never did love easily."

This time Sasuke stiffened. He averted his eyes to stare at the corner of the dark room.

Finally it clicked.

'_Oh god, Sasuke-kun…'_

I stood up and walked cautiously over to him. He tensed even further as I got closer, and as I kneeled down in front of him, he resembled a stone statue.

"Sasuke-kun, he… he didn't love you back did he?"

Immediately pain flashed through his eyes, though only momentarily, before they reverted back to their usual emotionless state.

Sadness washed over me and I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

I knew that even though he was completely able to protect himself physically, he had never _truly_ learned how to protect himself mentally. And that was something I could finally help him with.

I needed to save him from himself.

**XxX**

An hour Sasuke and I were back at the apartment, though he wasn't really speaking to me. He remained distant, and whenever I got close to him he would automatically broaden the gap again.

It was awkward when it came to sleeping arrangements, but he didn't turn me away when I cautiously climbed into the bed beside him. He continued to read his book (The Northern Lights again) though I noticed his hands were gripping the book a little too tightly.

I lay quietly, staring at the patterns on the ceiling. It still surprised me that even though the entire base was absolutely dank, dark and disgusting his 'apartment' was quite homey.

You'd never think Sasuke Uchiha would care about that sort of stuff.

Then again, how else could I explain the courtyard?

Slowly, I took my gaze away from the roof and laid it on Sasuke. He noticed immediately and looked down at me for a moment before switching straight back to the pages.

"Sasuke-kun." I called.

He didn't reply.

I sat up and looked at him properly. He still didn't move. Sighing I placed a hand on the book and used what little chakra I had left to pull it from his grasp, setting it on the floor beside me.

I returned my eyes to his scowling ones. "What?" He grumbled.

"You know, we really need to talk about this still."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. It's obvious that this is tearing you up inside."

"And how do you know that? I'm not much of an emotion person, if you haven't figured."

I smiled humourlessly. "Many years of watching your reactions to things. By now, I can pretty much determine any emotion on your face, or through your body moments. Currently, it's anguish and pain and you want to remain distant, but you're struggling to keep to yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, you have me _all_ figured out now. And I thought I was doing such a great job hiding it." He replied sarcastically.

Yet again, I frowned. At this rate, I was sure wrinkles would be appearing in the next week, if not tomorrow.

I silently pulled myself into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun, you really just need to talk about this. At least tell me something about it. Like, how you and Rimo started or something." I pleaded.

He had his eyes closed, as if he didn't want to even see my eyes, which were so much like his lovers. I pulled my arms back and placed them either side of his face, and he slowly opened his eyes, flinching as soon as ours connected.

"Please." I pleaded again. I could see his resistance fading, so I thought quickly leaned our foreheads together.

That was the final straw. He sighed and I knew he had finally given in.

"Okay, but you probably won't like it. I'll… try and tell you how Rimo and I got together.

**XxX**

**Haha, I found out something while writing this chapter. Inonei means to be an insincere boar. Which, we all know isn't true, right?**

**(HINT: If you want to know what Inonei looks like, it's Daisuke from D.N.Angel. So kawaii... He pretty much acts like Daisuke too.) **

**Also, SUCK!! Cliffness much?**

**(cackles evilly)**

**Ducku: (Whacks her over the head) Baka. Why don't you just tell them how it happened already?**

**GSFG: (Looks at him slyly) …You just want to know, don't you?**

**Ducku: …**

…

…

**(kneels down) PLEAZE!! I NEED MY YAOI FIX!!**

**GSFG: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I, Greens, have finally gotten Ducku to bow to my power!! Mwehehehehe…**

**Ducku: (Sweatdrop)**


	10. How They Met

Hello again

**Hello again! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**Ducku: Yes. Thank you. I can almost **_**smell**_** Gaara-kun now.**

**Me: o.O …Riiight…**

**Well, again, thanks. I will post up the hidden stories soon, but for now, you can make do with this. You should be grateful, because I wrote the first two pages of this chapter in a dingy toilet block in my school. Why, may you ask, was I sitting in a toilet? Well, because Office Communication sucks. So, I skipped. And don't give me that look, that subject had no educational value. Be happy.**

**There will be a would-be smut in this, but nothing much happens. I decided to keep this a not M story, but if you wish for a smut, contact me via review or PM and tell me, and I will try to post it into the hidden stories. Also, if you want something to happen for THS, also tell me and I'll get onto it. Please, I need ideas. They are all mucho appreciated.**

**XxX**

**Chapter Ten**

**How They Met**

**XxX**

_Sasuke and the remnants of his squad stumped through the forest grumpily. Not only had they lost more than three quarters of their team, but their primary target had gotten away._

_Though Sasuke was quite smug about the fact he still saw the woman he had been searching for dead. Even if he didn't get to kill her himself._

_As he thought of that his mind drifted back to that boy. The one with vibrant green eyes and a scowl that rivalled his own._

'_Who was that?'_

_He was broken from his train of thought when he heard someone call his name._

"_Sasuke-sama! Look!"_

_He raised a fine eyebrow and scanned ahead of them. In the distance he could make out a large building. It lay on a road that curved out to meet it._

"_What of it?" He growled._

"_It's the Sengoku Inn. They've done trade with us before, so we would be able to stay the night free."_

_The leader (AKA Sasuke) mulled it over. He wanted to be back in his room, training quietly, but the chance of another night away from that sick, sadistic Orochimaru was too tempting to pass up._

"_Fine. We stay the night to recuperate, but be ready to leave as soon as I say, which is whenever I decide." He answered gruffly._

"_Hai!" They cried back._

_Everyone picked up the pace, and soon they found themselves at the door of the nice inn. Sasuke pushed it open and strode inside, looking around. There was hardly anyone in view, and those around saw them and immediately moved back when they saw the symbol on the squad's hitai-ates. Sasuke had always refused to wear one, but what was left of his squad wore theirs on various places around their body._

_He sauntered up to the counter and glared at the manager. "We need rooms." He growled._

_The burly man behind the counter glared right back. He saw the symbols on the remaining squad and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. We have four rooms available currently, so you will have to share. Got that?"_

_Sasuke eyed him with contempt and looked back at his squad. Including himself, there was seven of them, so his squad could share, and he could have a room to himself._

_But before he could confirm the arrangement, someone else did._

"_We'll take it." Said a strangely familiar voice._

_Sasuke whirled back around to see the boy that had been next to that woman. His green eyes were twinkling as he smirked at the raven._

_The manager said nothing and handed them the keys. "Don't screw with the rooms. I'm a good friend of Orochimaru's. Got that?" He said. Apparently he liked saying 'got that' a bit._

_The boy grabbed the keys and threw three to the squad before grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and attempting to drag him upstairs. But, of course, Sasuke wrenched his wrist back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He growled._

_He smirked again. Sasuke noticed that the boy, even though he seemed quite small, was actually in fact taller than he himself. "I'm showing you to our room, of course. What else?"_

"_OUR room?! I don't even know you!"_

_The boy stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Rimo."_

…

_**XxX**_

_Sasuke sat on the bed angrily as he heard Rimo turn off the shower. 'Why the hell am I even allowing this?! I should just kill the fucker and get over it!'_

_The bathroom door opened and Rimo walked out, gently towelling his dark green hair. It looked black when it was wet, Sasuke noticed._

_Rimo noticed the look the assassin was giving him and smirked yet again. "Like what you see?"_

_Sasuke scoffed. "You wish asshole. I get the bed."_

"_Aww and I thought we could share."_

_It just so happened that the one key that Rimo had kept in his hand happened to be the only one that had a double bed instead of two singles. Sasuke inwardly cried at his misfortune, but refused to let the other boy share with him. And after all, he needed an actual bed. Fair enough it wasn't an orthopaedic like his one at the base…_

_He was broken from his train of thought as he felt a hand slide through his hair. He automatically grabbed the wrist of the offending hand and glared up the person attached to it. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"_

_Rimo chuckled darkly. "You have such a dirty mouth. I was merely seeing if your hair was a soft as it looks. And, also, if you used gel to keep it like this…" The hand moved back more to finger the upraised hairs at the back of his head, despite the pale hand holding him back. He seemed to find no problem doing so, even though you would require the kind of strength that Gai and Lee have, and even they would have a damn hard time moving._

"_Get the hell off." Growled Sasuke. _

_Though, Rimo being Rimo, he did the exact opposite. He pushed the raven back and crawled on top, straddling him. He leaned down and whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, "Why should I?"_

_He moved back up to look Sasuke in the eye. His green eyes twinkled with excitement, just like Sakura's used to do whenever she ran into her crush._

_To say he was surprised when Rimo's lips came to meet his would be an understatement. In his head, he was completely freaking out. On the outside, he was completely freaking out too._

_He pushed Rimo off of him with a heavy shove and moved back, rubbing his mouth. Rimo fell to the ground, and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, still smirking. "What's wrong? Did I take your first kiss?" He taunted._

"_You wish! And what the fuck?! Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Yelled Sasuke, remembering his only other kiss, with Naruto. Funny, how a straight (so he thinks) guy has only ever kissed guys…_

_The green-haired boy shrugged. "It was pretty much spur of the moment. Why? Did you like it?"_

_Sasuke answered by throwing a kunai at him. It was promptly caught between his two forefingers. Rimo made a tutting sound. "Don't deny the truth, Princess. It's not good for your health."_

"_Don't call me that!" He gritted out angrily._

_He found himself pinned to the bed again. "Why not, Princess Sasuke? You can't deny the fact that you at least have feelings for me…" He whispered._

_True, Sasuke couldn't. He looked away, glaring a hole into the curtains._

_He jumped quite considerably as he felt Rimo kiss his neck. He was held quite tightly, his arms pinned above his head. The taller boy trailed light kisses down and around Sasuke's neck, and the raven cursed the fact he decided to wear a wrap shirt that day. It had already been pulled undone, as he had been shoved down. _

_This kid was extremely fast and super strong. It made him wonder who the hell he was exactly. Or WHAT he was, would be a better question._

_This pondering slowly drifted away as Rimo sucked on his neck. Despite himself, he let out a very quiet moan. Rimo brought his face back up to look into Sasuke's twin black pools (as they are currently believed to be) and kissed him full on the lips. Slowly, Sasuke returned the kiss._

_It wasn't exactly the fact that it was another guy kissing him that was making him freak out. The thought had never really bothered him all that much. It was merely that it was someone that was kissing him. Anyone kissing him was weird, merely because that person has got to have some extreme courage (or stupidity) to even attempt it. The last person who tried (this one was actually a girl) got themselves decapitated._

_What could he say? He was ruthless. BIATCH._

_Rimo's tongue flicked out to pry his lips open and moved into his mouth, feeling around roughly. Sasuke met the tongue with his own and they both battled ferociously for dominance, but Sasuke gave in when Rimo ground their hips together. He groaned into Rimo's mouth, and said boy smirked at his victory._

_Slowly, he trailed his free hand down Sasuke's neck, dragging his nails also, and slowly brought it lower until he reached the area just above the waistline. He quickly grabbed onto the band of the outer layer and pulled at the string. It came away easily. _

_As he began to undo the inner layer, which was his actual pants, Sasuke seemed to remember exactly what he was doing. His eyes widened considerably and he began to struggle under the other man's abnormal strength._

_Rimo frowned and pulled away, looking at Sasuke. "What?" He growled, obviously annoyed. _

"_Get… off me!" Panted/yelled Sasuke._

_Rimo smirked. "Aww, did you get nervous?"_

"_Shut up asshole! Let me go! I'm not a fucking gay!"_

_Rimo laughed and looked pointedly at the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "SUUURE you're not, princess."_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"_

_The dark green haired boy sighed in mock exasperation and rolled off onto the bed beside him. Sasuke immediately jumped up and glared at him, grabbing his sword. This elicited a rough mocking laugh from Rimo. _

"_Don't worry, I don't bite." He looked at Sasuke slyly and added, "Unless you want me to…"_

_Sasuke growled and activated his sharingan, drawing his sword. "Get out." He ground out._

_Rimo pouted. "Aww… but I wanted to play a little longer…"_

"_Too fucking bad. OUT. Or you will face very, VERY painful death, in a way that would make even invincibles shudder."_

"_Ooh, I'm so SCAAARED."_

_He was pinned against the wall. Again. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the now predictable moves. Slam, pin, molest. Rinse, repeat._

_Rimo leaned forward and pressed his face into the black bangs on the side of Sasuke's head, breathing the scent deeply. He sighed happily and pressed his cheek to them, lips brushing on Sasuke's ear. He breathed a chuckle and whispered, "Amazing…"_

_Sasuke gripped Rimo's hips and stared at the wall opposite him, trying to imaging disgusting, utterly disturbing things to try and make his… PROBLEM disappear._

'Let's see… Orochimaru's voice, Orochimaru's 'you dirty dirty slut!' tongue, Orochimaru's "I want your body, Sasuke-kun" talk, just plain Orochimaru, Naruto in a miniskirt, Chouji in a miniskirt, GAI in a miniskirt…

…OH GOD!! NASTYNASTYNASTYNASTYNASTY!! I think I'm gonna hurl…'

_Well, no matter how utterly disturbing Sasuke's thoughts were, at least they did the job. His member was slowly going back down, and he sighed in relief. _

_Rimo didn't notice the 'lessening of certain areas', and took Sasuke's sigh for happiness of his peaceful act of breathing in the raven's scent. He smiled happily and wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned down and kissed the curse seal, refraining from using his tongue. He believed Sasuke was starting to open up to him more, and decided to take it slowly, as that seemed to work better. Well, so he thought._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on focusing his chakra in his stomach, where it was harder to sense it. When he had created enough for a minor chidori, he shot it as quickly as he could to his hand and slapped it onto Rimo's back._

_Rimo yelled in pain and pushed back from Sasuke, near the bed. He twitched in pain as the electricity continued to course through him for a few moments and looked at Sasuke with livid eyes._

"_What. The FUCK?" He growled._

_Sasuke smirked at him demonically. "I told you, you would suffer pain if you continued. That was only the very slightest on any pain I could give you. So, take a hint and LEAVE."_

_Rimo opened his mouth to retort but decided against it, instead raising his hands in a sign of defeat. "Alright, for now I'll give in. I won't touch you for the rest of the night. Promise."_

"_I don't trust anything you say. Just get out, before I electrocute your ass."_

_Rimo grinned. "Nah. I like this room. And you have my word. I've never gone back on a promise, so you won't be feeling my hands any time this night. Okay?"_

_Sasuke continued to glare at him, but he slowly resigned. "If you get in even half a meter of me for the rest of the night, say goodbye to your genitalia."_

_Rimo winced and nodded. "Gotcha."_

_**XxX**_

_The night was awkward on Sasuke's part. He spent the night on the edge of the bed, facing Rimo to make sure he didn't try anything. The older boy was sleeping peacefully, his face not betraying any dream he may have been having. _

_Once his eyes were closed and he was asleep, not much reminded Sasuke of Sakura. When he was awake, even just the way he would tilt his head or wave a hand would remind him pitifully of the pink haired girl. And when their eyes locked, he had to try his hardest not to be pulled into their deep emerald depths. He silently cursed himself for being so weak, and for being this poetic and sappy and cliché and above all, CORNY._

_I mean, come on. Who actually said 'I tried my hardest not to be pulled into the deep emerald depths of his eyes'?! We can leave that to the romance novelists and Jiraiya. And Lee._

_He looked up at the clock on the wall. In the moonlight, he could just make out that it was one in the morning. He was beginning to feel tired, as he had spent countless days awake. Yawning, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off into his usual half sleep._

_He was about to fall asleep when a hand reached across and stroked his bangs. He opened his eyes quickly and saw a still asleep Rimo reaching out to him. He thought of chidori-izing the hand, but decided he was too lazy for such a thing, and just let it be._

_Technically, seeing as it was morning, Rimo hadn't broken the promise, so he could stay like that for now._

_Just as he drifted off, he heard Rimo murmur, "My crow…"_

**XxX**

I was sitting between Sasuke's legs, holding one of his hands and rubbing soothing circles onto the back as he told me the story of their meeting with as much detail as he was willing to divulge. I could tell he was leaving out important information every now and then, because he would break off in mid sentence and pause for a moment, before continuing on with a new line.

"…By the time I woke up the next morning, he was gone. There was no sign of him ever being there, and none of my subordinates or the innkeeper remembered him even being there. At the time, I just believed it must have been a sort of disturbing dream or something, but I remembered it too vividly for it to be even a genjutsu."

"So, what did you do?" I asked him quietly.

"I returned here and continued on as if nothing ever happened. It was pretty easy, seeing as I am _so good at hiding my emotions_." He drawled.

We sat in silence for a while, staring ahead of us at blank expanses of wall.

After a few minutes I spoke up again, bravely asking the question that had been thundering around my head.

"…When did you realise that… you loved him?" I murmured.

He was silent for a long time, but finally answered, "The fifth time we met. I stayed with him for a month then, and I finally realised it one night when I got drunk for the first time, and he didn't take advantage of me. I truly respected him for that, and finally noticed how far deep my emotions had gone for him."

"…Wow…"

He scoffed at me. "Don't treat my love life like some corny romance novel. Now get off." He growled, though not angrily, pushing me over to my side of the bed. I slowly rolled to my side, and looked up at him. He refused to meet my eyes. That fact hurt me a little, but I understood why. It would take a long time before his deep running wounds would heal, and he would be able to look me in the eyes fully again. I was usually a very patient person, so I decided to give him his space.

Well, as much as I could while helping him recover from his alcoholism.

As the thought drifted across my mind, I saw him shiver lightly, even though the room was quite warm (for some unknown reason).

I leaned over to him and quickly examined him. His hands shook ever so slightly. I checked his pulse and it was higher than normal, though not by much. I had noticed his hands shaking a bit when he had been talking, though I had passed it off as nervousness or embarrassment.

I looked at him worriedly. "You okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded quietly. "I'm fine. It's nothing." He replied in monotone.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Water would be nice."

I nodded – though he couldn't see it – and hopped off the bed, heading for the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked back, passing it silently to the Uchiha. He nodded his thanks and screwed off the cap, downing a fairly large quantity.

I crawled back into the bed and pulled him down to lay beside me. He stared at the ceiling blankly. I wanted to snuggle into his side, but decided against it. He probably just wanted time to think to himself, after relaying all that information to me about his past lover. Not to mention the amount of words that came out his mouth in that time would have been more than he had said during the entirety of me being here.

I leaned over him and flicked off the main light switch, pulling us both into the sudden darkness. I was momentarily blinded, and felt my way back to my place. At one point my hand landed on top of Sasuke's, and he quickly pulled away. I didn't blame him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." I whispered.

He didn't reply.

**XxX**

**(Bangs head against desk)**

**Sorry, I'm in an angry mood right now.**

**And also sorry that this is a pretty short chapter. I do apologize, from the deepest cobweb-filled pits of death in my heart. But, I have hit a momentary mind block on this story.**

**I'll most likely figure out something to write soon. After a bit more head whacking.**

**(Bangs head against desk a few more times)**

…**Getting there.**

**I have a general idea of things happening in the future (boy, you guys are gonna flip when you hear them! …Or, at least I hope you do… then I shall know that this story is loved). But currently, I got nothing. Gomen.**

**Also, I need help with a little bit of info for a oneshot of mine. Does anyone know the exact relationship between Suigetsu and Kisame? I know that Suigetsu was in training to be one of the seven legendary mist swordsmen, and he knew Kisame, but I don't know if they were on good terms or not.**

**I think there's a small bit on it in the manga, but I can't find it. Darn it all. Please HELPZZ!!**

**EDIT: ****Thanks for your help. I got the info I wanted. Thank you very muchly: Bleachfan93, slack-jawed cheese hugger!!**

**Luff you.**

**Also, I would like to make note that, even though he is a complete ass, and many of you will want to chase him with pitchforks and torches by the end of this story (whenever the hell THAT is), I LOVE RIMO!**

**He's my favourite OC of my large army that I have created (but never released).**

**My favourite line of his so far is: **"Don't worry, I don't bite." He looked at Sasuke slyly and added, "Unless you want me to…"

…**lol.**

**I must admit, I myself want to kill him in the worst possible, most painful and slow way for what he is going to do in the further chapters, but still. He's just so cocky and full of himself. And, HE'S GAY!! That just screams awesomeness.**

**Oh, and if I hadn't actually said it before, I shall say it now.**

**For all those people who are commenting me saying "OMG! Sasuke is gay?! GROSS!!" and "Sasuke's not seriously gay, right?", this is for you.**

**Grow up.**

**Be more open minded. Get over the fact that someone is with someone the same sex as them. Whoopdee FUCKING doo.**

**Love is love. It doesn't have anything to do with gender or age or race for that matter (unless the age difference is huge, or one is still a minor, and the other is like, 40). As long as the feelings are there, and they stay faithful to each other, then who really gives a flying fuck what they are. If you hear the word gay and automatically think that it's girls dressed as guys with short hair and tatts, or guys wearing pink and talking like little prissy things, you seriously need a reality check.**

**That's sort of like saying that every American is a fat disgusting slobs, that all French wear berets and stripy shirts with curly moustaches. **

**And that Aussies live in the middle of the desert or bush, wearing khaki clothes and a hat with corks hanging off it, drinking beer, saying "G'day mate" and "Crikey! Look at that croc!". Trust me. I'm an Aussie myself. Aside from Steve, Terri, Bindi and Bob Irwin, I don't know anyone that ACTUALLY says crikey, unless they are joking. I live on a coastal town, I do not have a veranda, there are no Koalas or Kangaroos in my front yard, and I don't think I've ever said G'day mate unless I was trying to get a laugh.**

**Let Sasuke be his high gay-ness for a little bit. This is a SasuSaku. It's not like it's going to end with "Fuck you Sakura. I hate you, I'm never going back to the retarded village, I am going to kill my brother and then have nasty dirty skanky raunchy sex with your brother, tape it and mail it to you just to make you cry. Bitch. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**This is going to end with… WAIT!! Ohohohoho… you nearly got me there! I nearly told you what was going to happen! Tsk tsk tsk…**

**Anyway. **

**Besides, technically, Sasuke isn't gay. I really want him to (as the Yaoi Fangirl I am), but sadly it doesn't work for this story, so he is actually straight.**

**He really just got with Rimo at the start because of his buried feelings toward Sakura (that even he wasn't aware of) and then turned to respect for him, and then slowly developed into love. Like I said; Love is Love. It doesn't matter what gender it's with. If you must, you can say he's bi, but really, he is a straight man. He's just a straight man who fell for another man. It's happened before.**

**Okay, well I've kept your time for too long ranting now. I must go now. It's 1:00am here, and I might not be tired, but I have things to do tomorrow (or more so, today) so I have to TRY and sleep. Damn Insomnia…**

**I bid you, adieu.**

**GreenSkittlesForGaara. For now.**

**R.I.P. Steve Irwin.**

**(I had to put it in)**


End file.
